Taken
by GleeLovex3
Summary: A story of kidnapping, fear, shock, and abuse is almost always also a story of friendship, love, vigor, and fight. A Santana and Quinn friendship story with Quick! Rated for language and what could be somewhat violent themes!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, it's a great game!" Puck whined on their way out of English class. He and Quinn had been arguing the second half of class over Puck's undying love for Mario Brothers and how he seemed more focused on that then he was about the child growing inside Quinn.

"I get it Puck, but it's a _game_. In two and half months you're going to have a daughter and God help me if the first thing she hears are your insane theories," she said in a huff as they approached her locker.

"You gotta admit, she'd be a crazy smart baby. I'd have her making bets and talking strategies on stuff before she could even walk," he said with that irresistible smile.

She putting a hand on his cheek, framing his face. "And I appreciate that very much, it's very sweet," she said half sarcastically, "but I have to go, all the glee girls are meeting at Santana's to make our Lady Gaga costumes. She said she'd give me a ride and I'm already late meeting her," she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you at your house later, okay?"

He pouted his lips in a cute but dramatic frown and said "Okay," and kissed her back.

They parted ways and Quinn continued toward the parking lot where she told Santana she'd meet her. When she got to the back doors leading to the parking lot she saw it was drizzling slightly. She sighed, not wanting to ruin her new white capris and baby blue sweater. She looked up and saw Santana coming in her direction. The parking lot was empty except for Santana's car and a couple of cars belonging to the faculty.

"What the hell Q, I was just coming to get you, what took you?" Santana said, a little more angrily than she actually felt.

"Sorry, Puck was being ridiculous yet again," Quinn said, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"Well come on Preggo," the latina said opening up a WMHS Cheerio umbrella big enough for the two of them to share, courtesy of Coach Sylvester's extensive boosters, "Coach will kill me if this uniform gets drenched, and I ain't paying for it to get dry cleaned!"

They both laughed and walked briskly to Santana's white Jetta. They attempted to open the doors but they wouldn't budge.

"Shit," Santana said, "it's locked." She gave Quinn the umbrella to hold as she searched through her bag for her keys. "Where the hell are they?" she asked herself out loud.

"Come on Santana hurry up, it's freezing out and I really can't afford to get sick," Quinn said.

The rain was coming down hard. At this point, despite the umbrella, Santana's uniform and hair was completely drenched, and Quinn's white capris were becoming see through. _'Thank goodness I wore white underwear'_ she thought to herself.

"I'm hurrying Q, you think I like standing out here anymore than you do? _Ugh!_ I just had them! If you weren't off wasting time with Puck we could both be dry in the car on the way to my house right now," Santana said, growing more pissed off by the minute.

"It's not my fault Santana!"

Santana rolled her eyes at her friend "I know okay, the rain just irritates me."

Suddenly, they heard a jingle of keys behind behind them.

"Looking for these?"

A man who looked to be in his early to mid forties with dark brown hair and severe five o'clock shadow stood holding Santana's car keys from his hand. He dawned an old worn out black leather jacket, ripped jeans with stains and dirt on them that definitely weren't purchased that way, black sneakers, and smelled as if he may not have showered at all that week.

"Um, yeah," Santana said hesitantly, but made no move to retrieve them. The man gave both girls a major case of the creeps and they weren't about to trust him just yet. "Where did you get them from?" she asked.

"Well little girly, you left them on the roof of your car when you went to go meet little blondie here," said the man. His gaze shifted from Santana to Quinn. Something about this man struck Quinn. She definitely had never seen him before or heard his voice but something seemed eerily familiar in his eyes. His eyes went back to Santana but he spoke to both of them.

"Get in my truck," he demanded angrily as he pointed to the old pick up truck a few feet behind him.

"No way in hell!" screamed Santana. She dropped her bag, grabbed Quinn's arm, and was about to make a run for it when the man grabbed Santana's own arm and held up a knife.

He bent his head down to her ear and whispered, "Get in the fucking car. _Now_."

Quinn stared on terrified. Santana still had a firm grip on her right arm and Quinn placed her left protectively over her baby bump. Santana gave Quinn a look that said _'I'll be okay. Run. Get help.'_ but before Quinn could even nod in response to her best friend the man seemed to catch on to the girl's silent conversation.

"Oh, maybe I wasn't clear. I meant both of you," and he pressed the blade of the knife up against Quinn's back.

Santana's eyed widened and she yelled in protest.

"Stop! Please don't hurt her! She's pregnant, _please_," she begged, tears forming in her brown eyes.

Quinn had closed her eyes and tilted her head up as if praying for something. Strength, for it to be over, anything. The man let out a cruel chuckle and led both girls to his truck by a firm arm.

"_Pregnant?_" he said mockingly, as if it wasn't obvious. "I had _no_ idea. Do you think I'm stupid?" he screamed at Santana as he forced her into the truck. When she didn't answer he grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "I said, do you think I'm stupid? Answer me," his breath smelled of alcohol.

"N-No," she stuttered. He seemed satisfied.

After giving her a final push into the car, he forced Quinn in just as roughly. He didn't seem to care that she was just about seven months pregnant. Quinn did all she could to steady herself and balance. Once they were secure in the car he bound their hands tightly with rope behind their backs to ensure they couldn't try to sneakily escape. He got into the driver's seat, turned up the radio so loudly it almost hurt the girls' ears, and was silent as he drove.

_I'm so sorry._ Quinn mouthed to Santana. Tears dripped from her _was_ all her fault. If she hadn't kept carrying on with Puck about that stupid video game should have been on time to meet Santana, Santana wouldn't have left her keys on the roof of the car in frustration out of having to go find Quinn, and they wouldn't be bound by ropes in the back of an old pickup truck driven by some drunken, sick, alcoholic man down a road leading out of Lima.

"Stop it. This isn't your fault Quinn," Santana whispered. They were close enough to whisper and the music was loud enough for the man not to hear them. "Look at me," she said when she noticed Quinn looking down at her lap. The blonde met her friends eyes and Santana continued. "We stick together okay? We're always stronger when we're together, he won't break us. Everyone should be at my house by now, they'll realize something is wrong and they'll find us Quinn, okay?"

Quinn wasn't sure Santana was telling this to Quinn or herself and she also wasn't sure either one of them believed what Santana was saying at the moment but she gave her friend a small smile and nod anyway.

Santana smiled back and looked out the window trying to make note of any familiar landmarks that she could use if they ever escaped so she could tell the direction they were heading in. As far as she could tell they were still in Lima but wouldn't be for long. She was freaking the hell out. Kidnapping don't happen. At least they're not supposed to happen to _you._ As the reality of the situation sunk in on Santana she looked back over at Quinn. She could tell the former head Cheerio was blaming herself and taking it hard. It wasn't her fault but Santana knew nothing she could say would change Quinn's way of thinking. _Stupid Quinn_. Santana thought. _Stupid Quinn for never letting anyone see what she's freaking feeling_. The popular girls in high school were supposed to have everything easy. That's the rule, that's how it's supposed to be. Quinn was sixteen, captain of the cheerleading squad, and president of the celibacy club. She was also caught cheating on her boyfriend with his best friend, pregnant, the new laughingstock of the school, and kidnapped by an alcoholic. _Shit._ Santana thought to herself. All this meant was that she had to be the strong one. If only one of them made it out of this thing, it had to be Quinn. _Quinn and that baby_. She tore her eyes away from the blonde and stared back out the window, tears welling up in her eyes. This time she let the tears fall. If she was going to save Quinn, who was going to save her?

**A/N: What do you think? Worth continuing? Review please! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Judging from the clock in the car it had been about fifteen minutes since their hushed conversation and the man driving the car acted as if there was nothing unusual going on. The radio was still blasting, he drummed his hands on the steering wheel to the beat, and took a swig of Budweiser as he did so.

_Oh holy hell_. Santana thought. This maniac was driving drunk. Was it bad that a little part of her prayed they crashed? _At least that way someone would stop to help and notice two sixteen year olds crying and bound by ropes and know something was up_. She struggled silently with the ropes behind her back. Being raised on the other side of the tracks in Lima Heights was supposed to prepare you for something like this. She looked over at Quinn and saw she was doing the same, except having less luck. Santana's rope was basically lose and she could practically see Quinn's spirits soar at the sight.

"i have to untie you," Santana whispered to her. She looked at the driver and while he seemed oblivious right now she was certain he'd notice in the rearview mirror if she leaned over and started using two free hands to untie her friend. _Oh well_, she thought.

"I'm going to untie you," she repeated, "but then we have to pretend like we're still tied okay?"

Quinn looked from Santana, to the man, and back to Santana before nodding her head in agreement.

By some miracle their plan went off without a hitch. Both sets of hands were free but each girl kept them behind their back so it looked like nothing was unusual.

"I love you for growing up where you did," Quinn said. It was the first thing she had said since mouthing that she was sorry earlier.

Santana smiled at her. "I love me too, Q. Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Of course the answer was no, that much was obvious, but she needed Quinn to know they were in this together and that meant supporting each other.

Quinn nodded her head and looked back out her window. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said.

_Typical answer_. Santana thought. She rolled her eyes and prayed this ride was over soon. The closer they were to Lima, the better. That's when they pulled into a driveway to, presumably, this man's house. It was a small, single story home, and this being Ohio, the next house was a bit further down the street. No one would see them brought inside.

The man drunkenly opened his door and got out of the car. He made his Quinn's door and Santana could see her breathing quicken. They locked eyes for a split second before he opened the door.

"Okay _Mommy_, you first," he said tauntingly as he grabbed Quinn's arm. Although she had a firm grasp on the rope behind her back, the man pulled her arm with such force that it was easy for him to tell the rope was loose. Too loose.

"You little bitch," and he smacked her across the face. As Quinn gasped in pain Santana yelled "Hey! You bastard!" and taunted him from her place inside the car showing him that she too was free.

"Seems you little girls are as smart as you are pretty," he said. He had a firm hold on a Quinn around her expanding waist.

"Santana run! Leave!" Quinn yelled at her. This only caused the tipsy man to laugh.

"She won't leave. _Santana_ here wouldn't leave her poor pregnant friend alone with me just so she could escape herself. Would you, Santana?" he asked. He was taunting them. The sound of her name on his tongue made Santana want to vomit, kick him where it counts, spit in his eye, and cut his throat all at the same time.

"_Please,"_ It was Quinn. She looked at Santana with wet, longing eyes begging her to run, begging her to find the nearest person and call for help.

There was no way in hell Santana was leaving her with this psychopath. He pulled out his knife again and instead of holding it to Quinn's back or neck, he held it against her stomach. He wasn't just threatening Santana or Quinn, he was threatening the life of an innocent baby. "Don't even think about leaving Santana," he warned, "because I have unfinished business with all _three_ of you. If you leave I swear to God I'll kill blondie right here and now and get rid of two birds with one stone."

Tears were running freely down Quinn's face. She needed Santana to get of here and get help, but she also needed to take care of her baby and that meant surviving. They didn't know this guy well enough to know how serious he was about killing them and they just couldn't risk it yet.

"Listen scumbag, I won't go anywhere okay? You're right I can't leave her," Santana said holding her hands up in surrender, "just _don't hurt her_."

He smiled a crooked smile displaying his yellow teeth. "Aw, you're a good friend Santana," she winced as he spoke her name. "Why don't you walk in front of me and Mommy here so I can keep an eye on you," he said.

Santana did as she was told, giving Quinn's hand a quick squeeze as she passed her. He led them to the basement doors in the backyard. He ordered Santana to open them and the three girls were led forcefully down the steps into the cellar. The basement was unfinished and smelled damp and dank.

"Welcome home," he said gruffly. He finally took the threatening knife away from Quinn's middle and thrust them in the the center of the room. Both girls immediately sought the other's hand and held tight. "It's cute how afraid you are," he said and he marched up the stairs to his house leaving the girls alone. They heard him lock the door leading into the house and well as the one leading outside from which they entered. Santana could feel Quinn shaking beside her and turned to hug the blonde in response.

"I'm so scared, Santana," she said. Tears were evident in her voice and her body shook as Santana held her. She stroked the girl's still wet haired and attempted to soothe her.

"I know Q, so am I, but we'll get out, we aren't too far from home and-"

"It doesn't matter Santana! We were kidnapped by some drunk raggedy guy who clearly wants something with us! He wants something with my _baby_, Santana! I-I-I can't let him hurt her, she didn't," she hiccuped, "she didn't do anything!"

"I know. I won't let him mess with us Quinn, okay? No dude is gonna mess with any niece of Auntie Tana's anytime soon, got it?" This earned her a smile from Quinn.

"Okay. Got it," she smiled and after a minute she sighed. "Hey, San, we don't know when he'll be back or what he wants but can we at least try and find a light down here? I can barely see you in front of me."

"Yeah, good idea," she agreed. As she set off to walk slowly about the room she walked into a plastic string in front of her that nearly poked her in the eye. "Ow, damnit."

"What? Are you okay?" Quinn asked from a little bit away.

"Yeah, yeah I just walked into this," Santana said as she pulled on the string. The lightbulb illuminated the small basement. When their eyes adjusted they saw there was nothing down there except for the boiler, a couple of folding chairs, a washer and dryer, and some of the man's laundry hanging on a pole to dry.

"Well, at least I can see you again," Quinn said. "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know. Upstairs to do...something, I guess," Santana said. Not wanting to talk about the man responsible for this she changed the subject. "You look like crap, Tubbers."

"Gee, thanks," Quinn said ringing out her wet hair. "By the way, Coach Sylvester's going to love what happened to your uniform!"

They both giggled despite the situation. Although Quinn was grateful for the small change of topic her mind couldn't help but think of alternate ways this story could play out. They could both get out alive, they could both die, or one of them could make it out. Or maybe they'd both live but they'd be stuck in this hellhole forever with a maniac and nobody would ever find them. This scenario scared her most of all.

"Santana," she began.

"Hmm?" the other girl answered.

"They'll come looking for us right? I mean the other girls have to realize something's up and I told Puck I'd see him at his house after and- oh my God, Puck. He's gonna flip when he realizes something happened Santana he'll-" she was getting herself worked up again.

"Okay first off Q, you _seriously_ need to calm down. You talk about how you need to keep that baby safe but you can't do that if you have a panic attack every five seconds," she said. "As for Puck, he loves you and that baby more than he'd ever admit. You're his baby mama Q, he won't stop looking until he finds you." She stopped and listened to what she just told her friend and realized she was jealous. Not jealous that she was pregnant at sixteen or anything like that but, because of Quinn's _situation_ people had more of a reason to be desperate to find her.

As if reading her thoughts Quinn replied.

"You do realize Brittany can't properly function without you right?" she asked.

"Brittany will be the last one to notice we're missing," Santana said. As much as she loved Brittany, and she did with all her heart, she had to admit the girl was dubious.

"San, you of all people should know why that is," Quinn said. Santana looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything, giving Quinn permission to go on. "It's not because she won't _actually_ notice we're gone. It's because she does. She'll get so afraid Santana, that she'll tell herself we just got lost underneath the fabric of all the Gaga costumes or something. She'll be in denial. She loves you and she needs you so much and she'll be just as determined as Puck will be to make sure we're back safe."

Santana wiped her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of Quinn. _You're the strong, non hormonal pregnant one, remember?_ She had to be strong. But Quinn had hit the nail on the head. Brittany wouldn't stop looking, just like Santana wouldn't if the roles were reversed. She got up and hugged Quinn and whispered a soft _'thank you'_ in her ear.

The heard the door unlock and knew the man was coming down. They stood together holding hands. _Santana was right_, Quinn thought as the door at the top of the steps opened. _We're stronger together_. With a newfound determination she gave Santana's hand a squeeze and braced herself for whatever would happen when the man rejoined them in a matter of seconds.

**A/N: please review! they encourage me to keep going! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls remained standing together using each other for strength. The man made his way down the stairs and they noticed he was carrying supplies in his hands. Without acknowledging the girls he went over to one of the folding chairs and put down what he was holding: half a loaf of bread, one bottle of water, and small package of M&M's. Santana and Quinn each exchanged looks. Quinn was the first to speak.

"What's this?" she asked. The man turned to face them and smiled at the young blonde.

"I have the pleasure of knowing Santana's name," he said as he looked at her with a look that made Quinn want to be sick, "but I don't believe I've learned yours babe, why don't you tell me."

_Babe?_ Now she really wanted to be sick. Quinn looked to Santana, not sure whether or not she should give her real name or say anything at all. "You haven't forgotten your own name have you blondie?" he asked.

"Quinn," she answered firmly.

"Ah, beautiful name for a _beautiful_ girl," said the man as he stepped forward and sniffed her hair.

Santana, disgusted, pulled Quinn back. "You didn't answer her question," she said.

"Oh yes of course. Well, if Quinn here had just been patient I would have explained," he said. He motioned to the chair with the food and water on it as he spoke. "You see, this is what you have for the next three days; this basement, my company, and this food."

The girls looked at each other incredulously. _This is some kind of sick joke._ "You're out of your sick mind! We can't live off that shit for three days!" yelled Santana.

"Be quiet Santana, before I make you," said the man relatively calmly. "This is my house, we do things _my_ way. Sooner or later people are going to be looking for you, and by that point I need to ensure that I have you both wrapped around my finger, which seems to going well so far. In order to do that, I need you vulnerable and weak."

Santana's mind was racing. What the hell was this guy's problem?

"What do you want from us?" she asked slowly. Instead of answering her question, he counted the pieces of bread left in the loaf.

"There's seven pieces here. I think that's more than enough for you to be alright until we move in a few days," he said. "I'll sleep and have my meals and make our plans upstairs, but I'll come down to visit you girls every so often."

"Why are moving?" Santana demanded.

"Because I said so," the man spat back, his sweat smelling of alcohol.

"But _why?"_ she persisted. Quinn put a hand on Santana's arm in warning.

"Santana..."

"No Q! If this bastard is gonna drag us around and is giving us seven pieces of bread to live on for three days we deserve to know _why!"_

This time he slapped Santana. She gasped and held a hand to her cheek to cover the damage.

He moved closer to Santana and whispered in her ear. "_Because I said so,"_ then he stood up to his full height and spoke again. "Now, before I go Santana, there's just one thing I feel I have to do."

He roughly grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her away from Quinn.

"Santana!" she screamed. The man's knife made it's third appearance as he pointed it at Santana this time.

"Just cooperate and I won't hurt anyone," he said to Santana, "that goes for you too blondie."

Quinn stood in the middle of the room looking on in fear, and once again she cried. She cried for herself, she cried for whatever this man thought he was going to do to Santana, and she cried for her baby, silently apologizing to the little girl inside her that she had to witness this. She wrapped her arms protectively around her bump.

He tied Santana up to one of the beam supports of the house, this time with thicker rope. His hands slowly ran up her thighs and he played with the pleats of her Cheerios uniform.

"Get your motherfucking hands _off_ of me you sick fuck!" she yelled as she struggled against him. Quinn's crying became audible and they turned into sobs as the drunk man's lips found Santana's.

"NO! Get off of her!" The pregnant girl ran toward the other two and smacked the back of the man's head repeatedly.

He stopped his assault on Santana and grabbed Quinn by the neck.

"Wrong move, Mama," he said. He took his knife and sliced a deep line up Santana's thigh while still holding Quinn. Santana screamed out in pain and Quinn was gasped for air.

He wiped Santana's blood on the knife off on his shirt and waved it threateningly in Quinn's face, bruises already forming on her neck.

"I told you to cooperate and I wouldn't hurt anyone. I don't play games. I mean what I say and now you have proof," he said. He turned back to Santana who had slid down to the floor leaning against the beam silently crying but still giving the bastard a look that said she wasn't afraid of him.

"You know, I don't what he thought he saw in you," the man said. "You're just a cheap hispanic tramp who really isn't that great a kisser." He turned to look at Quinn. "You though, I can see. I don't really prefer blondes but you're the beautiful one, the sensitive one, the _vulnerable_ one. I mean, look at what he did to you," he said gesturing to Quinn's baby bump. He began to approach her and Quinn took small steps back. "Just like his daddy, knocking up the ladies before they even have a chance to say no to that irresistible smile,"

"Wha-what are you t-talking about?" Quinn stammered. She had a feeling in her gut that she now knew who this man was. She now knew why those eyes seemed so familiar even though she had never met this man. They were Puck's.

"The name's Puckerman. I believe you're carrying my bastard grandchild."

Quinn was too shocked to even move. He cradled her face in his. "It's not fair he won the heart of such a beautiful girl. What did I get? _Nothing._ My disgrace of a wife kicked me out two years after my Hannah was born. I've kept tabs on all three of my family since then," he paused and closed his eyes. When he opened them he turned back to Santana so the girl on the floor knew he was speaking to her as well. "I'm _saving_ you from him. I'm going to have my fun with you like he did, and then I'm going to get rid of you so neither of us can have you."

With that he stormed back up the steps and all that was heard was the heaving breathing from the two stunned girls.

This was Puck's _dad_. _No wonder Puck's so ashamed_, Santana thought. _This creep is _jealous _of how his son's life is turning out so he wants to live it himself and then make Puck miserable. By 'getting rid' of me and Quinn._ She added as an afterthought. Ignoring the pain in her thigh she looked up from her spot on the floor to see Quinn still standing exactly where she was moments ago. Shock and pain covered her features. With one hand on her bump and the other on the basement wall she slid down the wall, leaned against it, and _wailed._

**A/N: Ahh! surprise! Sorry it was on the shorter side! Please review! Thank you for all the feedback so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! We got hit with Hurricane Irene and the power has been out for days! Hope this makes up for the wait!**

Santana wasn't sure how much time had passed since the relevation that the sick freak who took them was Puck's dad went down. She and Quinn hadn't spoken at all and it had to have been at least an hour or two with no sign of him. She couldn't even hear him walking about upstairs which meant he had probably left the house for a little while. All Santana knew was that she was still tied up to the beam, her leg had stopped bleeding but was extremely painful, she was tired and hungry, and Quinn hadn't moved from her spot against the wall. If it wasn't for the occassional hiccup from all the crying, Santana would have thought she was asleep. She couldn't take it anymore. Quinn's constant crying, the feelings of helplessness and hopelessness, it was all too much. She was willing to bet Puck's dad wasn't in the house at the moment and now was their time to get the hell out.

"Get up," she commanded the other girl harshly.

Truth be told, if it was an option, Santana would cry right along with Quinn. She never felt more useless in her life. But no way. She was Santana Lopez, born and raised in Lima Heights Adjacent. She wasn't Quinn Fabray, blonde beauty queen of the incorporated village of Lima.

When Quinn did nothing except rub her baby bump soothingly and sink even further against the wall than she thought was possible, Santana let her have it.

"Listen Preggo, I've had it with you! All you do is whine and cry and complain. Why don't you do something about it instead of cry over it? I get that you're skeeved out that it's Puck's dad, okay? So am I! You saw what he did. But get your fat pregnant ass over here and help untie me," she said. "You can go wallow in self pity later when I figure out a way to get us both out of here since you can't seem to care less that we're locked in a basement with barely any food and no way out!"

Quinn knew it was only a matter of time before Santana returned to her bitch mode. She also knew it was only because they were stuck in a rut and Santana was frustrated because she couldn't do anything about it but still, it was nice when she was on your side for a little bit. Despite knowing that Santana was only yelling at her because she was pissed at the situation and not Quinn herself, she fired right back.

"You're right Santana. I _don't_ care. I don't care that I'm locked in a basement miles from Lima, seven months pregnant with nothing but bread to eat for three days. I also couldn't care less that the twisted psycho who took us is the dad of the father of my baby. I really really didn't care at all when he tried to make out with you and I especially felt nothing but happiness when he cut you with a knife down your leg," she said sarcastically. Santana gaped at her and Quinn continued. "Are you an idiot? I mean, are you really that moronic? How can you say I don't care? Of course I care, Santana! You're supposed to be my best friend so stop freaking yelling at me! I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about you and I'm worried about this baby. It will die if it's not taken care of properly Santana! I'm it's mother, I'm supposed to keep it safe and healthy! It's not even born yet and I still can't do that."

Quinn was breathing heavily. She had yelled a bit louder and more forceful than she had planned but she didn't care. Santana's face was unreadable. Quinn took it as a sign that the other girl was either unaffected by her outburst or was affected but just decided she'd rather not let Quinn get the satisfaction. She prayed it was the latter.

The girls stared at each other for a good minute before Santana spoke.

"Well Q, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "But you're not really doing a bang up job of trying to care for anyone in this basement, including yourself. If we're gonna get out of here it's gonna take both of us," she said a bit more nicely. Santana's face softened when she saw how broken Quinn looked. Her clothes were filthy, her hair was knotted from the rain, there were dry tear tracks down her face, and that damn baby bump just made you want to help her. "Look, just-" she searched for the right phrase, not wanting to come off anymore bitchy than she usually did, "just keep it together until we get out of here, okay? Then by all means, have a breakdown. It would be more than well deserved."

Quinn gave a small, barely there, smile. "I'm sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry," Santana interrupted. "For the last time, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything. You will be sorry though, if you don't get these damn ropes off me," she said.

Quinn slowly rose from her spot on the floor and made her way over to Santana. She knelt down as best she could with a baby belly and tried to untie her friend.

"These are so thick, there's no way we can untie them. We need something to cut through them," Quinn stated, frustrated that she couldn't help.

"Well, then find something down here to cut with, Q! It's not rocket science," Santana said feigning harshness.

Sighing, Quinn stood up and began to search every nook and cranny of the small basement. Behind the washing machine she found a small screw driver and carving knife. "Oh my God, San, look!"

She carried both over to the beam with Santana. "Awesome Q, get to work,"

As Quinn began carefully cutting through the rope she pointed out the obvious to Santana who was too happy at the thought of being untied to realize.

"Santana, we can use these! We can catch him by surprise and use them as weapons if we need to!"

"Oh shit, you're right!" Santana said just as Quinn finished cutting and the ropes fell to her sides. She gingerly got up, trying not put much pressure on her bad leg and took the knife from Quinn.

"Wait," Quinn said, "sit back down, lets at least try and do something about your leg. We can cut a piece of one of his shirts off and tie it to stop it from bleeding anymore."

"Whatever you say Nurse Fabray," Santana said with a smile. Quinn was surprised she actually listened to her and didn't put up a fight. I_t must hurt her more than she's saying,_ she thought. She made her way over to where a few of Puck's dad's shirts were hanging to dry. Finding one that was basically completely dry, Quinn easily ripped off part of the bottom of the t-shirt. She grabbed the lone bottle of water off the chair and made her way back to Santana.

Santana pushed away the pleats of her Cheerios skirt so the entire gash could be seen. It was the first time Quinn had seen the cut up close and how serious it actually was. "Shit Santana, that's not just a scratch," she said.

"Well considering he stabbed me with a knife and then proceeded to drag it up my thigh, yeah I'd say it's more than a scratch," Santana told her.

Quinn went to pour a little water over it to do her best to clean the wound when Santana stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna try and wash that out so it won't become infected," Quinn stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No way! You need that Q!" Santana said.

"What? Santana we need to clean that out, it's serious,"

"No," Santana stated firmly, "you need it. You're pregnant Quinn, I'm pretty sure it would be a crime if I used up the only water bottle we have on my leg and didn't give it to you. I'll be fine, just wrap it."

Without saying anything, Quinn turned her back to Santana, uncapped the water bottle and quickly turned around to dump it on Santana's leg, catching her off guard.

"_OW!_ What the hell, Quinn! I told you not to freaking use it! And now it just stings like hell," Santana yelled at her through gritted teeth. Quinn had to contain a laugh at the look on her face.

"If it's stinging that's good Santana, that means it's working," she said.

"I'm gonna kill you, you just wasted half the bottle!" Santana yelled. Quinn still found the whole thing a little amusing. It was sweet that Santana wanted to save it for her.

"You wouldn't kill poor, pregnant me would you?"

How Quinn was able to find any of this amusing or have the time to joke, Santana would never know. Still, she'd rather a laughing Quinn than a crying one any day of the week.

"Yeah well, the second you give birth I'm coming after you, mama."

This time they both laughed despite the less than ideal situation they were in. Quinn sneezed mid laugh and then let out a frustrated growl.

"Urgh! Great! Just what I need, to get-" _sneeze_ "sick," she said defeated.

Santana hated this. She hated not being able to help. _Shocking, I know_. If they were back in school and Quinn had been caught in the rain and came into Glee sneezing up a storm she would have just made some dumb remark that would have earned her glares from Puck, Quinn, Mr. Schue and just about everyone else, and then would proceed to laugh in her face. Unfortunately, pregnant Quinn sneezes weren't funny right now, they were potentially serious and scary and Santana had no way of helping her. Or the baby, she thought.

She got up and limped slightly over to where the clothes were hanging. She grabbed an old dirty looking zip up hoodie and brought it back to Quinn.

"Here," she said dropping it on Quinn's head.

"Thanks," Quinn started, "but I can't wear it."

Santana stared at her as if she were insane. "You're kidding me, right? Put the jacket on Quinn."

"It's his," she said with disgust. "I'm not wearing it. Not after what he did to you- us."

"The jacket isn't going to kill you Quinn! So unless you wanna get sicker, put it on now," demanded Santana.

The blonde reluctantly put it on over her shoulders only to appease Santana.

"Thank you," Santana said with a slight eye roll. Quinn nodded.

They were quiet for bit, each lost in their own thoughts. They could tell from the tiny window that it was dark now. Considering they were taken after school it, it had to be the middle of the night now and neither of them had slept.

"We should sleep," Santana offered. "We'll take turns just in case he comes down so whoever's up can wake the other one."

Instead of responding to Santana's suggestion Quinn began playing with the edge of her sweater.

"I miss Puck," she said quietly.

Santana sighed. "And I miss Britt, but we'll get back to them Q. We just need to figure out this asshole's weakness."

"Have you ever felt a baby kick?" She asked, as if Santana hadn't spoken.

"I-no," Santana said. _Where is she going with this?_

"She always kicks at night. Always right when I'm about to be in my deepest sleep. Puck would come in from the living room and just lay with me. He'd touch her and talk to her and tell her to be quiet so I could get plenty of sleep to look hot the next day," Quinn said with a small, sad giggle. "I want you to feel her."

Quinn took Santana's hand and placed it on her belly. Santana was just about to make a remark to Quinn about how she was off her rocker if she expected her to start talking soothingly to a baby that couldn't even hear her or understand her. Then, she felt it. A tiny little jolt up against her hand. She locked eyes with Quinn and saw Quinn smile at her reaction.

"Oh-oh my God," Santana said. She smiled a genuine smile of excitement back at Quinn. "Wha-what does that feel like?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. At first it was really weird and it made me nauseous and now it's weird if it's not there," she said. Santana noticed she got a far away look in her eyes as she went on. "It's sort of the most comforting thing in the world, especially now. Now it's just a reminder that I have to get out of here for her. So she can be born and live and be happy."

Santana figured you'd have to be some kind of idiot not to realize that pregnancy had changed queen bee Quinn Fabray. The baby was no longer an unwanted teen pregnancy, inconvenient sure, but Quinn genuinely loved it with all of her heart and what do whatever she had to do to keep her daughter safe. It was this realization that spiked Santana's next question.

"Are you still going to give her up?"

Quinn sighed. "I honestly don't know anymore," she admitted. "The practical answer should be yes. Puck and I cannot possibly take care of a baby by ourselves. We're sixteen, broke, both of our families are clearly," she gestured to the space around them, "not ideal. My family despises me and Puck's...well."

Santana nodded. She knew Quinn wasn't finished and gently prompted her friend further. "But..."

"But," Quinn continued, "I don't know if I'll be physically capable of giving her up, Santana. I know it sounds crazy and stupid but, she makes me feel so safe. I know I'm never alone and I have to be brave for her and-" she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, "and she has done more for me than I think I could ever do for her. It's why I need to give her up. I can't give her the life she deserves."

And the tears fell again. This time though they weren't violent or gut wrenching, they were silent and sorrowful. Not knowing what else to do Santana scooted closer to her best friend and hugged her. Quinn hugged back. "You'll figure it out, Q, you always do," Santana whispered in her ear, and Quinn nodded.

If someone from William McKinley High School were to walk in the basement at this very moment, they would have trouble believing the sight before them. Santana sat with Quinn in front of her, almost cradling the blonde. She gently rocked her as if she were the mother that Quinn no longer had. The blonde quickly fell asleep and Santana was left to keep watch and determine a way out, or a plan, anything to get the three innocent girls out of this basement safe and sound.

**A/N: Don't you love girl bonding time? Please review! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Will Schuester drove his rickety old car into the parking lot of McKinley High. He was met with a sight he never expected to see. There were police officers and yellow caution tape blocking off one area of the lot. The caution tape surrounded a white Jetta that looked an awful lot like Santana's. He saw the officers and some of the faculty directing students to use different entrances as they arrived, as to not disturb the work being done.

He parked in his usual parking space and made his way over to the scene. He noticed Emma was one of the teachers turning the students in the other direction.

"Emma, hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh Will! Hi," she said, startled to see him. "Um, well, I don't know much to be honest."

"Is that Santana's car? Why are they searching it? Why all the cops?" He knew it was a lot of questions but if it _was _Santana's car, and he was almost certain it was, then he was concerned.

Emma sensed and understood his concern. Will was one of those teachers that really did care very much about the well being of his students, particularly each of the Glee kids. _Especially each of the Glee kids_, she thought to herself.

"Um, yeah, it is Santana's car. Apparently she was having the glee girls over to work on something for the club and everyone showed up to her house except Santana and Quinn," she said.

"Where was Quinn?" he asked.

"According to the girls and her mother, Santana was supposed to driving Quinn home with her. That's all I know. The girl's bags and belongings are on the ground outside of the car. Since the car is here along with all of their school things, the police don't believe they just decided to bail out on their plans," Emma said. She relayed the information as gently as it was given to her. She was nervous too, for Will, for the girls, glee club, _Will_.

He ran a hand over his hair and sighed out.

"Oh my God. So- so what? Are they saying something happened to them?"

"They aren't saying anything, Will. They're searching the area for signs of struggle." she said sympathetically.

Will was getting a little agitated. The girls clearly didn't wander off on foot without any of their things, that much was obvious to anyone with a brain. There had to be signs of struggle, right?

"There are two missing girls out there! Lima needs to set a search party- we need to start looking for them," he said.

Emma put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "I know, Will. But unfortunately, the law states a person can't be reported missing until 24 hours after they were last seen."

"You know," he started, "sometimes I really hate our government." Emma nodded in agreement and offered him a small smile. He continued, "Have you seen any of the glee kids yet? The girls have to be freaking out- guys too."

"I've only seen Brittany. She came over when she saw the police and Santana's car. She told me I had to tell the police that Santana only _made_ the cheat sheet to a science quiz but didn't actually _use_ it, and to please not arrest her."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that wasn't what the police were here for but her secret was safe with me. Before I could go on about the real issue at hand she just nodded her head and went into the building." she said with a shrug, she knew of Brittany's kindergarten mentality.

"Alright," Will said sighing in disbelief once again. "I'm gonna head inside and set up the choir room. If you hear anything at all, let me know?"

Emma hugged him. "Of course," she said.

Will nodded and went around the school to the front entrance that everyone was being forced to use. He dropped his school bag off in his office before going to the choir room. As he was walking down the hall he realized the kids were in there already. He heard Rachel's authoritative voice.

"Listen! I know that-that everyone is worried about Santana and Quinn, I am too, but we have to remain optimistic here!" she said.

"And how are we supposed to do that? Santana's car was left here all night, their stuff is out there, and they didn't show up to make theatricality costumes. I'm pretty sure there's nothing to be optimistic about," he heard Artie say.

"Artie lay off," Finn started. "Look, Rachel's right. Maybe they just need to buy more fabric to fit Quinn or something."

Kurt stared at him. "Right. That's a task that would clearly take all afternoon and night to accomplish and not tell anyone," he said sarcatically. "Even if that was what they needed, I already extended an offer of my talents to Quinn, which she denied. So, I can most definitely confirm that you're theory is wrong, Finn."

That's when he decided to enter the room. A bunch of voices greeted him at once.

"Mr. Schuester thank goodness! We need a sensible mind!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Hey Mr. Schue, did you hear?" asked Finn

"I know it's a sad day, but the vest you're wearing makes it even more depressing," Kurt told him.

"Do you have any news?" that was Tina.

"Are they okay?" Mike asked.

"Please don't tell us to sing a song about optimism," pleaded Artie.

"Did you check under the costumes?" inquired Brittany.

"Look, Quinn's my girl, tell me you got some news Mr. Schue," Mercedes demanded.

Before he could quiet the hubbub of voices, someone else did for him.

"Would you all just _shut up?_" shouted Puck.

Instantly, the room quieted. Will hadn't even noticed him brooding in the back corner of the classroom until now.

"He doesn't know anything, and the damn police don't either. What _I_ know is that they're missing and I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit in this _freaking_ hellhole all day when I could be out there doing something about it!"

He made a heavy stride over to the door as if to leave. Will stepped in front of him.

"Puck-" he said. The boy attempted to shove him out the way but Mr. Schue kept a steady hold on him. "Hey come on man- Puck, relax a second."

"Relax? You're joking right? My pregnant girlfriend disappeared! I'm not gonna relax! And if any of you cared at all you'd help find her and Santana!" He smacked his hands down on the face of the piano.

Nobody responded. Of course they all cared, deeply, but they knew better than to start their own search. They knew the police would handle it and if they needed any help at all from the public the glee club would be the first ones there to help.

"Okay," said Mr. Schue. "We're with you Puck, we all want to go out there and help- and we will. First though, I think it'd be smart to say what we know. Where did you guys last see them? Did they have any reason to go somewhere before making their way to Santana's? Things like that."

"This is bull," said Puck. "After the last bell I said goodbye to Quinn at her locker and instead of being one of those smart boyfriends who walk their girl wherever they're going next, I let her go to Santana's car alone. Next thing I know- they're both missing and we're here in school talking about it. I'm peacing out." And with that he left.

"Well, Noah has every right to be upset like he is, but let's not all follow his example. Everyone take out a piece of paper and write down anything you can remem-"

"Can it, Rachel." said Artie.

"Yeah, the bell's gonna ring and I don't think any of us are in the mood to listen to you," said Tina.

The group slowly moped out of the choir room. Will had never seen any of them look so defeated. No amount of slushie facials or losses at competition could cause what he had just seen. Rachel packed up her things in a huff and also left the room, Finn in tow. Will turned to grab the eraser to white board when he saw Brittany holding her books leaning against the piano.

"Are you okay Brittany?" he asked gently.

"Santana wouldn't leave her favorite bag on the ground because I told her that the tar monster that lives under the pavement loves lebanese handbags, so, that means something really bad happened to her and Quinn. Quinn, probably because she's fat right now, but still. So, you have to help find her Mr. Schue. I'm going home to enlist the help of my Malibu Kelly doll and organizing a search party. I hope you'll join in the effort to save them."

With that, the blonde cheerleader left the room leaving Will even more upset that he was earlier.

That school day passed agonizingly slow. He taught his classes but he was never fully focused, neither were the students. The news that Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray were essentially missing put everyone in a funk. Some cried, some looked anxious, and all were gossiping.

He went out the back door to the parking lot to talk to any of the police officers that still remained. They had been coming and going all day. At this point it was officially 24 hours since the girls had been seen and they were now officially considered missing persons.

He approached a tall, muscular man with sandy brown hair.

"Excuse me, officer," he said.

"Can I help you sir?" the officer replied.

"Do you have any leads at all on the two girls? They're two students of mine and-"

The officer cut him off and finished for him.

"And you're very worried. I know, buddy. We have something but we can barely call it a lead. A student apparently recalled seeing an old red pickup truck here in the lot yesterday that he hadn't seen before. We asked around to some of the faculty and they all confirmed nobody usually drives a car like that. Do you know of anyone that does?"

"No, I don't," Will said. "Do you mind my asking who the student was that saw it?"

"Some kid Israel? Jacob Ben Isreal, I think it was. Some other officers questioned him already. Not a lot to go on but it's something. We're gonna do everything we can to get the students back to you sir." the officer said with a kind, reassuring smile.

Over the officer's shoulder Will could make out Santana's mother crying with her father rubbing her arm comfortingly as they spoke to another officer. The sandy haired one Will was talking to followed his gaze.

"It's a shame," the officer said. "Lima doesn't see stuff like this, you know? Can't imagine what the parents are feeling."

Will nodded his head in agreement. "Have the Fabrays been down at the school at all?" he asked, curiosity of Quinn's parental situation getting the better of him, he knew things weren't well with her parents and that's why Puck had taken her in.

"Spoke to 'em on the phone. Seemed shocked but didn't really have the expected reaction, why? Should we know something about them?"

"No. I mean, not that I know of. I assume you know Quinn Fabray is pregnant?" Will asked.

The officer nodded his head in confirmation and Will carried on. "Well, her parents weren't exactly thrilled. She hasn't been living at home for nearly six months and the parents haven't shown an ounce of caring about her."

Before the officer could respond the sound of a fist hitting skin could be heard and a couple officers ran toward it. Will turned toward where he had heard the sound and saw Puck tackled Jacob to the floor and begin to punch him. Will ran over to help calm him down. When he got closer, Puck had Jacob held up against the side of the school by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you know, Jewfro, huh? I swear to God if you know something and you're not saying I will rip you to pieces."

Several cops intervened to pull Puck off of him.

"What the hell, kid." Puck started kicking at the officer. "Hey? You wanna do time? Calm the hell down!"

Puck stopped and straightened his shirt. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry alright? Jeez. But he knows something! I know this kid knows something!"

"Puck," said Mr. Schue. "They questioned him already, he told them what he knew, okay?" He turned to the cops and apologized. "I'm sorry, I got this okay? He's dating Quinn Fabray and he's upset." The cops, though reluctantly, nodded their heads at Will.

"And? What'd the punk know?" Puck asked.

Will didn't answer him but instead apologized the the cops once more and led Puck away from the chaos.

"He gave the police they're first, small lead. He saw an old beat up red pickup truck parked here yesterday apparently. You know Jacob, he knows what's up with everybody so the fact that he didn't know whose truck it was is a good start. It wasn't somebody from school."

Puck froze. He stared at Mr. Schue and ran back over to Jacob and the cops.

"Hey, kid, I warned you already. I'll take you down to the station if you can't cooperate," said an officer.

Puck ignored them and turned to face Jacob.

"What kind?" he asked.

"Wha-What?" responded the frightened nerd.

"The truck! What kind of damn truck was it?" he demanded angrily.

"A-a Ford. I think. I-I already told them that. Please don't kill me," Jacob said, closing his eyes in preparation for another hit.

Puck let him go and walked past Mr. Schue and in the direction of his own car.

"Puck!" Mr. Schue shouted after him. "Where are you going?"

"Away," the boy responded without turning around. He kept a steady stride until he got to his car.

At this point Emma was also out the building and standing behind Will.

"He's just upset," she said.

Will nodded his head. He knew Puck would do whatever it took to get Quinn and Santana back, he just didn't want him to go to drastic lengths to do so.

**A/N: We will be back to the girls POV in the next chapter! Just thought I needed to have a catch up chapter with everyone else. These will probably happen every so often. As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana awoke the next morning not realizing she'd actually fallen asleep. _Damnit_, she chastised herself. She meant to stay awake in case the creeper had come back downstairs, but after looking around, everything was as she and Quinn left it. Quinn was still out cold in Santana's lap, and she wasn't sure whether she should wake the girl or not. She could see the now clear bruises on the blonde girl's neck from where she had been choked earlier. She let out a sigh.

_We have to get out of here. What time is it even? How long was I asleep? Are pregnant people supposed to get as much sleep as possible? Should I wake her? Can she breathe okay? Shit Quinn, why do you have to be so fucking needy?_ _I blame you so much Noah Puckerman._ Puckerman. She would never be able to say that name without thinking of the psycho responsible for their current situation. It was now really starting to hit her. The fact that there was no way out of this basement, that they had only seven pieces of bread to eat, a pack of M&M's and half a bottle of water for the next two days, and then were apparently "moving" elsewhere.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in her sleep and she groaned softly, slowly waking up.

"Hi," Santana said. Quinn slowly pushed herself up so she was no longer laying on top of Santana and leaned back against the wall and next to Santana.

"Hi," she said. "This is real isn't it? It's not a dream?"

"Afraid not, Q," Santana answered sadly, fiddling with the tip of the carving knife Quinn had found yesterday. "Do you think this is sharp enough to help me rip the bastard's heart out?"

"I don't think he has a heart," Quinn said. "So maybe you can try to cut off his man parts instead."

Santana smiled. "Well, _I_ don't think he has any man parts. I don't think a real man would be capable of kidnapping two girls and not feel any remorse," she finished, becoming more serious toward the second half of her sentence.

"Where do you think he is?" Quinn asked.

Before Santana could answer they heard the lock at the top of the stairs being fiddled with. Within seconds the man came back down to the basement, carrying a small radio, clad in only his boxers and sporting a new haircut. A mohawk.

"Hello ladies," he said seductively. "Like the new haircut? I figure you must since you've both been romantically involved with my son at one point or another."

The girls hadn't moved from their spots on the floor. Quinn didn't answer. She stared at him, jaw open, in shock and disgust and her eyes filled with tears once more.

_Fuck Quinn. Hold it together._ Santana thought to herself. She had to be clever. She got up and stood against the wall she was just sitting against.

"Actually no, we don't like it. You don't rock it at all. Also, the fact that you're like 40 and now have a mohawk is totally just adding to your skeeviness. You look like a pig, and you smell like one too. Have you showered in the past week? My guess is no. And you might wanna think about shaving your gross amount of chest hair. It's appalling to look at," she spat him. She didn't know what she was doing and she knew she probably shouldn't have said those things but she had to show this creep she wasn't a china doll. She was strong-strong enough for both herself and Quinn- and she had to show him that they still had power, he would not break them.

He put down the small radio he was holding and approached Santana, violently dragging her away from Quinn and into the center of the room.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" he asked.

Santana stared him right in the eye and answered, "It's my best quality."

He backhanded her across the face. "I came down here to watch you both eat the food I have so graciously given you, talk, maybe keep you company and see how you're adjusting. Now Santana, you've made regret even thinking of doing that," his face got closer to hers as he continued. "Now you have to be punished. Punishment for you, and joy for me. I just need to tie blondie up over there to make sure she can't get in the way and has a clear view of the show. If you so much as move, I will choke her to death right here, right now."

His steely glare told Santana he wasn't kidding. She knew he wasn't, he'd already almost done it before. She felt the lump in her throat grow and fought the tears hard. She watched as he made his way over to a terrified who Santana saw grab the carving knife and stick it in the waistline of her pants so that he wouldn't see it.

_Smart, Quinn._ Santana thought sarcastically. _If he so much as touches you that thing will rip your damn stomach open and out comes baby._ But she tried not to think about it. Puckerman began speaking again.

"I see you managed to get Santana free from her binding, what'd you use?" he demanded. He used the cut ropes from Santana to tie Quinn to the same pole as Santana had been, as they were still long enough.

"Sc-screwdriver," Quinn lied. Santana knew it was almost impossible to cut through the bindings he used with a screwdriver, but because he didn't see any other tool they could have possibly used, he bought her lie.

He bent down on the floor where the screwdriver was, picked it up, and chucked it across the room at of anyone's reach and into the darkness. He patted Quinn on the cheek before heading back over to Santana.

"Now Quinn, you be a good girl and just watch. Try not to yell out, we don't want to disturb the neighbors. That goes for you to Santana," he said.

Neither girl had any clue what he was talking about but it obviously wasn't good.

"_Please_, don't hurt her," cried Quinn.

He smiled. "Oh it won't hurt her too bad. She's not exactly a virgin, are you Santana? Just pretend I'm Noah."

Now Santana cried. For the first time since they were here she cried her first real cry. He was going to rape her. And in front of Quinn. He was going to make her watch. The other girl was full on sobbing, and Santana's head was racing with thoughts. Before she knew it, he backhanded her again and she flew to the ground, weak.

She was a small girl, she knew she wouldn't be much of a fight for him, but she had to try. She cried, kicked, and wriggled against him, but he was much bigger than her and easily grabbed both of her hands and held them above head so she couldn't use them. He sat on her legs so her kicking ceased, and used his free hand to reach up her Cheerio's skirt and pull down the red spanks each cheerleader wore underneath her skirt. He tossed them aside and wasted no time, forcefully putting a finger in her. She cried out.

"NO!"

Quinn was screaming and fighting against the ropes used to tie her.

"STOP! PLEASE! NO! Santana-no- San- PLEASE! STOP IT! You're hurting her, _please-_"

The blonde girl literally couldn't watch. Her voice was becoming hoarse as she continued to yell out in panic. Then she remembered the knife in the waistline of her capris. She moved her legs so the knife would be pushed up and out of the elastic. She felt scratches along her leg and stomach but didn't even really notice or care. By some miracle she was able to grab the knife in one hand and began to attempt to cut herself loose. When she look back at the horrific scene in front of her she saw Puck's father's eyes closed in pleasure and Santana screaming, her face scrunched up in discomfort, wanting nothing more than his hands off and out of her.

Quinn wasn't sure how long it was until she felt she had cut through the rope. It was frayed enough so the just a little tug by her hands and she'd be free. In seconds, she was. She grabbed the knife, and stood slowly, unnoticed by both Puck's dad and Santana. He had just taken off his boxers and was about to assault her in the most horrible way when Quinn attacked.

She ran forward and dug the knife into his back before he could enter Santana. He screamed out in pain as she stabbed him repeatedly, hoping they were deep, painful, and miserable.

"Santana run! Go upstairs! Run out! Leave!" she demanded.

Santana was semi out of it and shaken from her attack. "Quinn, no. I-I-you-" she stuttered.

"Please just go! Call 911!" she yelled, trying to fight off the psychopath who seemed to be regaining his strength.

The last thing Santana wanted to do was leave her alone down here with him, but the door at the top of the steps was open, this was her chance. She ran up the stairs without looking back at Quinn and quickly dialed the three digits for help.

"911, what's your emergency?" said a voice on the other line.

"I need help please. We-we were taken. I don't- we-we were taken and we need help!" she cried, she couldn't form coherent sentences.

"Miss, can you try and calm down? What is your name and location? We'll send help as soon as we can," the voice said.

"We're somewhere in Ohio! My name is Santana-" she was cut off by a scream from Quinn downstairs. She dropped the phone was she was and ran back down to the cellar.

When she got there she saw the knife had been discarded on the floor, covered in the man's blood. Her heart literally stopped when she saw Quinn. He had thrown her to the floor-hard-which was, Santana figured, most likely what caused her to scream. He was leaning above her talking to her violently.

"Is this what he did to you when he got you pregnant? Huh? Pinned you down, stroked that pretty blonde hair of yours? You liked it when he did it, why don't you like it when I do it?" he asked. It was said half tauntingly and half genuinely curious. Quinn just lay there whimpering. Santana could make out a gash on her cheek, and her white sweater was hanging off her, completely torn. Some of her baby belly was completely visible with nothing covering it. She had never looked so vulnerable.

Quickly, he got up, pushed Santana further into the basement, and went back upstairs. She heard him kick over what was probably a kitchen chair, and then everything was silent.

Quinn lay on the floor feeling hopeless. She could feel blood trickling down her leg from a cut she had given herself by trying to reach the knife earlier, her face killing her from a cut on her face that she wasn't even sure how she got, and now she was cold. She lay on the basement floor, baby belly showing, and shivered. She turned her head and saw Santana staring at her. Quinn wanted to cry. Santana was looking at her with such sorrow for not being able to help, for not stopping him, berating herself for calling 911, when Quinn felt she herself should be the one feeling those things. This twisted maniac had sexually assaulted her and almost raped her. A person isn't the same after something like that. Not ever.

Though it was far from comfortable, Santana lay down on the ground next to Quinn and grabbed her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Neither of them spoke, they just lay there-_broken_. The one thing Santana swore to him he wouldn't do.

**A/N: this chapter was so dark! But I hope you guys still liked it! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews/alerts/favorites! I appreciate it so much! Make sure to REVIEW this one too! :] **


	7. Chapter 7

Santana was still laying on the cold basement floor next to Quinn for she wasn't even sure how long. She got lost in her head replaying the events of earlier in the day. The new mohawk, the sexual abuse, Quinn stabbing him, her call to 911. It was like a grotesque movie on repeat in Santana's head. She concluded that it wasn't real. If that meant she was going to be in denial for the rest of her life, then so be it, but she refused to acknowledge what happened to her no matter how many times she relived the horror in her head.

A sneeze brought Santana back to reality. She decided that if she put all of her efforts into helping Quinn and getting themselves out of here, then she wouldn't have worry about how dirty and violated she was feeling for the time being.

"Quinn?" she asked gently. Her voice was a hoarse whisper. Quinn didn't acknowledge that Santana had even spoken but instead shuddered as if a great chill had just passed over her.

"Quinn?" she asked again. She disentangled her hand from Quinn's and shook her shoulder so the girl would turn and look at her. When she finally did, Santana saw she looked incredibly tired and run down. She hoped she didn't look as bad as Quinn did.

"Why didn't you leave?" Quinn asked angrily. "You had the perfect chance to run, to go somewhere-" _cough_ "and get help. Why didn't you go?"

"Wha-because!" Santana exclaimed, taken aback. "I called 911 but then you screamed and I-I panicked, Quinn! Sorry for caring," she snapped back.

Quinn's faced softened. She coughed again and sat up so she was no longer laying down.

"Santana, are you okay?" she asked hesistantly.

This was the last thing she wanted to talk about. No she wasn't okay. Puck's dad ripped her skirt off and fingered her and was about to rape her if Quinn hadn't attacked when she did. That definitely _wasn't_ okay. Then she remembered she decided that it didn't happen. _So if it didn't happen_, Santana figured, _then I'm okay_.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, even offering Quinn a small smile though it didn't reach her eyes.

Quinn raised a tired eyebrow at the other girl. She knew no one would be okay so soon after something like _that_ happened.

"Seriously Q, it's fine. To be honest, I'm way more worried about you," Santana said looking at Quinn's exposed belly and the cut's covering her body.

"I'm fine," she said. _Of course you are_, Santana thought.

"Bullshit," Santana said calling her out.

"Okay sorry," Quinn said. "After seeing what he did to you, and what happened down here- he through that knife at me and it grazed my face! I-I tried to get away but he grabbed hold of my sweater and pulled at it. So no, I guess I'm not okay," she admitted.

Santana pried further. "But how _are_ you?"

Quinn glared at her before another sneeze snuck up on her. She sniffled and looked at Santana "I just told you."

"You told me the obvious part. The part I understand. But you're sick. Tell me how you're feeling so I can help you," Santana said.

Quinn sighed, there was no use trying to pretend she wasn't.

"I'm tired. I'm cold and tired and I have a headache and I just want to sleep forever," she confessed, another chill sweeping through her body. "Everything hurts."

Santana leaned closer to the blonde and felt her cheeks and forehead with the back of her hand.

"You're hot, Quinn," Santana said seriously.

Quinn smiled. "Puck thinks so too."

Santana managed a small smile at the attempt to lighten the mood. "Bitch. I'm serious Q, you definitely have a fever."

Quinn let out a frustrated _UGH!_ "What am I supposed to do Santana? We-_cough_- _need_ to get out here!"

Santana wanted to hit her on the head. Of course they needed to get out of here, especially now with Quinn's declining health. Instead of answering she decided to get up and go grab some of the pieces of bread for her friend to munch on, only to realize they were nowhere to be found.

"Oh my God," she said.

"What?" Quinn asked from her spot across the room.

"He took the food," she said flustered. "There's nothing down here! Not even the water! He must of grabbed it when he went back up."

_Well this is fucking great,_ Santana thought. She looked back at Quinn, the blonde's tired eyes meeting her brown ones. _We're even more screwed than we were two hours ago_. _Neither of us have eaten in two and a half days._

Just then they heard a pounding on a door upstairs. Not the basement door, but what sounded like the front door. Santana made her way over to the stairs to see if she could hear anything, Quinn joining her.

They assumed the door was answered when they heard a new voice speak.

"Where the _hell_ are they, you son of a bitch," it said.

Except this wasn't a new voice at all. It was a voice both the girls were very familiar with and had never been more excited to hear in their lives.

"Puck," Quinn croaked out.

"Oh my God," Santana said, hope in her voice. "Okay Quinn-" she was about to tell Quinn to help her make a plan when Quinn interrupted her with a scream.

"PUCK!" she yelled as loud as her voice could let her. "PUCK! HELP! PUCK!"

Once again, like clockwork, tears seeped from Quinn's eyes and she was coughing harder than she was before.

"Quinn! Stop! Are you an idiot? That pyscho is going to _kill you_ now," Santana yelled at her. Santana hoped they could figure out a secret way to alert Puck that they were here so that his father wouldn't find out, but Quinn had just shot that plan to hell.

"I don't care, Santana! He's here! He's- he-he's right upstairs!" she cried. "PUCK!"

They heard him yell "QUINN?" from upstairs and then apparently hell broke loose. They could hear furniture moving, both Puckerman's fighting and punching and heard Puck yell out "SHE'S HERE," probably in a rage at his father.

Quinn was crying, and Santana was trying to swallow the lump in her throat as she paced around the basement. She knew this would end bad either way. Puck would get hurt, or his father would kill him and then come downstairs and take it out on her and Quinn. It was like every possible scenario Santana thought of ended up very poorly.

After what Santana figured was about fifteen minutes all that was heard was a very loud silence.

"Oh God," Quinn said. "He killed him. Puck's dead, oh my God." She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Quinn! Calm the hell down!" Santana knelt down to Quinn's level, who had taken to sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, and began to stroke her hair. "Shh, you need to calm down. That's it," she said when Quinn began to calm down. "He's just fine, don't worry." At least that's what she prayed.

Then she heard a clicking sound come from the other side of the room.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Quinn. The blonde met Santana's eyes and nodded her head.

They held hands and walked closer toward the sound only to realize it was coming from the metal basement doors that they had been brought in from.

"Someone's trying to open it from the outside," Quinn whispered. Santana shut her eyes for a few moments praying to the God Quinn so very much believed in, that help would be on the other side of those doors and not a death sentence.

Suddenly, Quinn started coughing again. She let go up of Santana's hand and walked away to distance herself. She had just made it to a wall when Santana saw and heard her get sick.

So much was going on at once. Santana didn't know who or what happened upstairs, who or what was at the metal doors, and now Quinn just threw up anything left in her stomach from three days ago.

Santana took her attention away from the person trying to undo the lock outside and rushed to Quinn's side.

"Hey, you okay? Okay, just-just let it out, Q" she soothed the girl. She held back her knotty blonde hair and looked back at the doors. Quinn threw up a little bit more and then just dry heaved since there was nothing in her system.

Then they both her the chains outside the door being rattled. Whoever it was had successfully unlocked the lock and would be joining them in a matter of seconds.

"Santana, I feel so sick," Quinn whispered.

Santana nodded her head. She was panicking. One side of the doors just opened up and sunlight was pouring in. She was holding Quinn with both arms and silently praying. _Please be help, please be help, please be help_.

"Santana? Quinn?" the voice called.

Santana knew this voice. Normally she would ignore it if the person called her name, but she felt such relief in hearing it right now that she actually felt light-headed.

"Finn!"

**A/N: You're reviews make me so happy, I love reading each and every one of them! Don't forget to review this one as well! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Santana felt like she was going to pass out from sheer relief. Finn was there. _Finn. Finn Hudson. Here._

"Santana?" said Finn's voice. He sounded like he had expected to find their mangled bodies and was overcome with relief at the sound of Santana's voice.

"Yeah!" she yelled back up at him. "Please come down! Help us!"

"I am, I'm coming now!"

Sure enough, within seconds he was there. He had so many questions just by the sight of them. Quinn was kneeling down gagging over the floor where it was clear she'd already gotten sick, and Santana was right beside her rubbing her back and keeping her hair out of the way. They both looked so incredibly worn out that Finn didn't want to know what they had endured. There was sweat caked on both of their faces, along with dirt, cuts, and God knows what else. He could make out pieces of cut rope and blood stains on the floor. What frightened him most was the blood stains on Quinn's half-there sweater and on Santana's polyester Cheerios uniform. He didn't even have time to wonder why scraps of Quinn's sweater were missing or why Santana didn't seem to put any pressure on one of her legs. All that mattered in this moment is that they were both alive, conscious, and in one piece- _at least on the outside._

"Oh God," he said as he quickly approached the girls against the wall. "Are-are you okay?"

Santana couldn't give an answer. Hell no they weren't okay. Was he as big an idiot as he looked? Although, even if she did answer she probably would have said they were fine, which wasn't exactly the truth.

"Just get us out of here," she settled for. She shakily got to her feet, the deep incision on her leg gradually becoming more painful.

He nodded his head but didn't move. Where was he supposed to start? Santana looked like one more second in that room might actually kill her, and Quinn was too busy looking like she was going to puke again. He didn't want to inconvenience either of them. He knelt down next to Quinn and put a gentle, awkward hand on her back just as Santana had earlier.

"Hey Quinn." He spoke gently but hastily. He didn't want to waste time. Puck told him that if the girls were here Finn would have to get them out as soon as possible no matter the consequences. _Even if that means I have to have my ex-girlfriend vomit all over me_, he thought. "Can you stand up?"

She looked eyes with him and a small sob escaped her lips.

"Finn," she whimpered, and threw her arms around his neck. He knew each second was valuable but he couldn't _not_ hug her back. She clearly wasn't well and they had a history, after all.

"You're gonna be okay," he promised. "Just stand up, okay? I'll help."

She nodded. He held both her arms as she stood and Santana held her hand out behind the girl's back to spot her. She got to her feet rather uneventfully, but her legs collapsed beneath her as she went to take a step. Santana gasped audibly but luckily she and Finn were both right there to catch her.

"Woah, okay" said Finn. "Um, can I carry you?" he asked awkwardly.

"No," Quinn said firmly. "I can do it, I'm fine."

Santana snapped. "No Quinn, you're obviously not fine! Look at you, you can't even stand on your own damn legs. You're _weak._ Let Frankenteen help you so we can get the hell out of this place a little faster, okay?"

Santana knew she sounded harsh, but come on! That was the truth and Santana Lopez always spoke the truth, even if it hurt. Unfortunately, for Santana, Quinn was used to the girl's outbursts and was too stubborn to back down.

"I'm not _weak,_ Santana," Quinn spat through gritted teeth. "I'm _fine_, okay? I'm fine," she said, though it sounded as though she were trying to convince herself instead of Finn or Santana.

Quinn took another step and once again her knees buckled.

Santana and Finn kept her standing just as they had done before and Santana told her again, "You're weak."

Santana wasn't bluffing. Quinn was weak both physically and mentally. _She gets thrown around a little bit and she can barely stand? Please. She has no right. And not that I want the creature anywhere near me, but if Finn should be consoling anyone it should be me. I'm the one who might as well amputate her leg, I'm the one that was fucking violated, and yet little miss pregnant teen has to go and be needy. She's weak._

Finn wasn't the most perceptive guy in the world, but even he could sense the tension and desperation in the room.

"Santana, calm down alright? And Quinn just-just swallow your pride for once okay? Let me help you," he said looking at each girl respectively.

Reluctantly, Quinn let Finn pick her up. At this point, she was just too _tired_ to argue. She still felt sick to her stomach, she was freezing, and her head was pounding. Not to mention the fact she probably felt like five hundred pounds in Finn's arms thanks to her baby bump. Finn, ever the gentleman, made no such indication that the extra weight affected him at all. The silence from upstairs still greatly unsettled her. _Please let him be okay. Just let him be okay, please God._

"Okay, Santana you go up the steps to the outside first. We'll be right behind you," Finn said.

He grabbed her arm to place the girl in front of him. With that one touch it was like Puck's dad was trying to force her down all over again. Instead of Finn's gawky hands, she felt the bastard's grimy, disgusting ones.

"_Don't touch me!_" she yelled at him. Finn looked completely taken aback. She refused to meet Quinn's eyes because the blonde would obviously know what she was feeling. _At least I don't cry away my problems,_ she thought. _I'm not weak._

Santana crossed her arms across her chest and quickly went up the five small cellar steps that led to the backyard, complete with overgrown grass. Finn and Quinn were right behind her.

"What now?" she demanded.

"Walk to the front of the house, we're getting in the car and going home. Or a hospital since you guys-"

"No!" shouted Quinn. "I am not leaving her without Puck!"

Finn sighed as they began to walk up the side of the house and adjusted her weight in his arms. "Quinn, he told me to you guys the hell away from here, he'll be fine."

"How can you say that? N-no, you don't- you don't know what that guy is capable of! He's gonna kill Puck he-"

"Shit Q, calm down," said Santana. "Listen to me, okay? It's his _dad_. Puck hates the guy, and if he gave Finn enough time to get us out of here, he can obviously handle him, okay? You need a hospi-" she was cut off.

"No, _you _need a hospital! I need Puck!" She began to wriggle out of Finn's arms but he kept a firm hold on her. "Let me go!"

"Quinn, be quiet he's gonna hear you! No, you're getting in the car and that's that," said Finn.

Quinn was now hysterical in Finn's arms. She wasn't crying but she was having a legitimate panic attack. She was muttering incoherently about getting Puck out of the house. Finn had just opened the back door to the car and was attempting to place her inside when they heard it. A gunshot.

"NO!" screamed Quinn. It was a painful yell from her gut.

Santana's stomach dropped. _Shit shit shit. No way. Nope, that didn't just happen. Puck's going to walk out of that house right now._

Finn was torn between staying in shock and dumbfounded, getting the girls in the car, or running into that house to help. A new decision was made for him when Quinn scrambled out of her seat and past both Finn and Santana with a newfound energy, and made a beeline for the front door of the isolated house.

Not for the first time that day, it was as if a million things happened in one second. They heard yelling from inside the house. Two voices, which meant both Puckerman's were still alive. Quinn was flipping out the closer she got to the front door. Santana found herself going after her friend but not being able to make it halfway for genuine dread of what might lie ahead. Finn remained back by the car, hands in his hair. His and Puck's whole plan completely just backfired with the sound of one gunshot. For all he knew Quinn was walking into the line of fire, Santana wasn't far behind her, and he stood here watching; frozen by fear or shock or both.

Before Quinn could reach the front door, it opened. Noah Puckerman ran out. He was bruised up and red in the face but without so much as a second thought he hauled Quinn into his arms and screamed at Santana to get in the car. They could hear his father screaming above all the chaos.

"YOU GIVE ME BACK MY GIRLS! WHAT'S YOURS IS MINE NOAH! IF YOU DON"T GIVE THEM BACK I WILL TAKE THEM AGAIN MYSELF!"

As gently as he could he forced Quinn back in the car, Santana quickly jumping on the other side, Finn already at the wheel. Puck jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Dude, fucking step on it!" Puck commanded Finn.

Without a second's delay, the car was started and Finn all but floored it. From the front pathway of his house Puck's father shot multiple shots at the moving car. His aim wasn't far off. Two of the bullets hit a wheel. Before he could fire anymore, the car carrying for four teens in varying states of trauma, drove around the bend and was out of sight.

**A/N: So I know this one is a little on the short side. I'm not really too happy with it. I went through four rough drafts to get it right and I'm still not too sure how I feel. ANYWAYS, as always please please please REVIEW! :] I appreciate them so much! It only takes a second! Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

Both Santana and Quinn screamed as they felt the bullets hit the car. Puck held on tightly to the door handle, and Finn kept a firm grasp on the wheel with both hands.

"The tire is coming loose. Pull over," said Puck as he tried to see out the window.

"What?" Finn asked as he continued to drive. "Dude, we're not far from the house, he could still catch us."

"He won't come after us," Puck said.

"You can't know that," Finn shot back. "Plus, it's about to rain."

"Look, just pull the car over now before the damn wheel flies off and we crash!"

Not having a valid argument to respond with, Finn drove the shaky car to the side of the road along the woods. All four teens were breathing heavily. Quinn coughed.

The first thing Puck did was turn around to face the girls. This was the first time he was seeing them properly, he had to make sure they were both okay. He took in Santana's injured leg, dried blood covering part of her thigh. He noticed that despite the dirt and sweat on her face, she looked pale, like there was something else. She kept her arms crossed in front of her. He locked eyes with her and gave her a questioning look.

Strangely, Santana found she couldn't hold Puck's gaze for long. It was like looking right into _his_. She offered him a pathetic smile as to not worry him.

"I'm okay," she said. _You're dad only tried to rape me_.

Puck wasn't sure if he believed her entirely, he knew Santana well enough to know when she was telling the whole truth. She seemed to be holding up alright though, so his eyes shifted to Quinn.

His heart dropped. Physically, she was much worse off looking than Santana. He could hardly rip his eyes off her blood stained clothing, her ripped sweater, the deep gash on her cheek, or her precious baby bump. Knowing that his father was the one responsible for this made his blood boil. She was looking down, doing her best to control her emotions. He waited until she finally looked up and met his gaze. He couldn't stop the lump in his throat from forming. He didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Quinn, and to see her look so _damaged_ killed him.

He opened the passenger door, got out and opened Quinn's door. Immediately, she stood and hugged him. He kissed her head and blinked back tears. _Be a man Puckerman, she needs you_.

"I love you," said her small voice.

"I know babe, I love you too. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He had so many questions he needed answers to. He held her close, one hand on her back the other on the back of her head.

She coughed again, into her elbow and buried her face in his chest.

"I-I don't know," she said defeatedly. The sky was beginning to open up and it began to rain. "I'm just so tired."

He rested his head on top of hers.

Finn sat in the front seat, awkward as ever, not really knowing what to do. He didn't love Quinn anymore but it was still awkward to see her and Puck together, he wasn't quite used to it just yet.

Santana watched the scene before her with varying emotions. Part of her was disgusted that Quinn would let herself get to close to offspring of their torturer. Their eyes were the same. Santana didn't know how Quinn could find comfort in them. She had to keep reminding herself this was _Puck_, not his father. Another part of her swelled with jealousy. She wanted to be wrapped in Brittany's arms, listening to her whisper comforting, reassuring words in her ear. She noticed it start to rain and neither Quinn nor Puck went to move. This just added to her feelings. Were they so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice? Or did they just not care? It didn't matter. She was jealous. She wanted to home, warm in her bed, and wake up realizing it was all just a nightmare.

The rain was now coming down steadily. Finn turned around to her.

"Should we say something?"

She met Finn's eyes and then looked back toward Puck and Quinn. Even though she was annoyed with Quinn, she didn't want the girl getting sicker than she already was. _Is she forgetting she's pregnant?_

"Hate to break up the reunion but you're sick Q. Get back in the car."

"You're sick?" she heard Puck ask through the pattering of the rain.

_Did he not hear her hacking earlier? Or does it just bother me that much?_ She felt bad for thinking that. She knew Quinn couldn't help it, and she truly did have Quinn's best interest at heart, but two and half days stuck with an emotional, sick, pregnant girl in the house of pyschopath got on your nerves after awhile.

Puck helped Quinn get back inside the car, her half of the backseat soaked from the rain. He then got back in the passenger's seat and there was some silence.

"Okay," Finn started. "I say that once this rain passes we start back up again. You guys need a hospital-"

Santana stopped him. "Correction: _Quinn_ needs a hospital," she said. There was no way anybody was going to touch her.

"What? I do _not_ need a hospital. If anything you're the one that needs one," Quinn said.

Quinn had convinced herself she had a slight cold and that was it. The fatigue, the fever, the headache, and the increased pain in her back were all in her imagination. _There is nothing wrong with me or the baby, there is nothing wrong with me or the baby, there is nothing wrong with me or the baby._ It was like a mantra in her head. A kick in the shin from Santana brought her out of her mind. She met Santana's steely glare. The latina was warning her not to mention a word about what happened to her. Quinn closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to lessen her headache and attempt to figure out Santana's logic. She re-opened them and gave a slight nod to Santana, promising she wouldn't say anything more.

Finn sensed that Santana and Quinn were having one of those conversations spoken in girl code that no guy would ever understand. They said things that meant completely different things. What he did know about those conversations though, was that girls had them when they needed to have a conversation about something they couldn't say in front of their present company. _This is why Rachel is great. She's just always pretty open about all her feelings, even if it's sometimes annoying and insulting._

"How's everyone back home?" Santana asked changing the subject. "How'd you know where to find us?"

"The police were at school. They were asking a bunch of questions to the teachers and students and stuff," Finn told them.

"That wuss Jacob said he saw a red Ford pickup that he'd never seen before in the parking lot that day. I just- I had a gut feeling after that. I knew he had you," Puck said. He clenched his hands into a fist to control his anger.

"Why is he like that, Puck?" Quinn asked. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat which didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

Puck sighed. "He's just a deadbeat. He has been forever," he said. He paused slightly before hesitantly saying, "I need to know what he did to you. I know he didn't do '_nothing_'. We all know I'm not the brightest but you're both covered in blood. Just tell me what happened."

"Puck-" Santana began exasperatedly.

"Don't give me and crap Santana. What happened?" he said forcefully.

"Puck," Quinn said gently coming to Santana's aid. "We're okay. And we'll tell you, just not right now. It's not-_sneeze-_UGH!- It's not something we really want to talk about."

The rest of the car told her _'bless you'_ and Puck backed off. Santana gave Quinn a thankful look and Quinn put a hand on the girl's arm in response. Santana's initial reaction was to flinch away, but Quinn's touch was gentle and feminine. The girl had witnessed first hand what had happened. She wouldn't hurt her, she would help her.

The love-hate relationship she had going on in her head with Quinn was on love right now. Sure Quinn was needy and-_I'm still not taking it back-_ weak, but she was Santana's best friend, and at the end of the day best friends make the bad days bearable. Deciding to be more of a best friend and less of bitch, Santana wanted to seriously inquire about Quinn's condition.

She caught Quinn's eye and mouthed "_Are you alright?"_ when she saw Quinn squirm again. The blonde nodded her head dismissively. The secret girl code translated to '_If you're fine, then I'm fine'_

_Great_, Santana thought. _The longer I say I'm fine, she's gonna do the same thing. That's not fair, she's pregnant. She needs to be looked at. _She wouldn't change her mind though. _I am not going to a hospital, I can't, there's no way. Sorry Q._

They waited in the car for about twenty more minutes making small talk. Neither of the girls wanted to give any insight as to what went on in the basement and the boys knew not to pry. Puck asked Quinn every ten seconds if she was feeling alright to which she always replied _'yes, I'm fine'_ and Santana just wanted to take a shower. For so many reasons. They rain let up enough, so the boys went outside to check on the status of the car. This allowed for some hushed guy talk outside the car, and some hushed girl talk inside the car.

"They're not okay," Finn said as he and Puck knelt down to examine the damage.

"Yeah, no crap. Neither of them are gonna talk. I don't know who's more stubborn. Do you think we can make it back to Lima with the tire like this or should we call someone?"

"Well, we have to get them to talk. Ms. Pillsbury always says bottling all those feelings up is never good for a person, you know? And I don't know. Probably not but who would you wanna call?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway. My phone's in my damn locker at school, and yours probably won't get any reception here. We're right next to the woods," Puck said standing up.

Finn stood up and leaned against the back of the car. "It's worth a shot," he said. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

Meanwhile in the car, though the girls wouldn't open up to the boys they opened up slightly to each other.

"San," Quinn started. "I know you don't want to talk about it or go see anyone about it or anything, and you don't have to, even though you know I think you should, but I get it, okay? The boys won't. It's probably better if Puck didn't ever find out. But I was there, okay? You don't have to hide it from me," she said gently.

Santana felt the tears prickling at her eyes. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep up this tough front. She knew Quinn was right. She knew she should be able to confide in Quinn, but speaking about it would mean it was real and she didn't want to admit that.

"I know," she sniffled and wiped the edges of her eyes. "I know I can talk to you I'm just-I'm not ready. You need to tell me what's going on with you," she demanded through wet eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked. She tried pulling what she could of her sweater over her bump.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Why the hell do you do this? You don't have to act so brave, Quinn! Why are you so afraid to let people help you?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Quinn asked. "Why don't you take your own advice?"

"Don't change the subject," Santana said, not missing a beat. "Tell me what's wrong. Is it that little monster inside you?"

Quinn remained silent. She looked out the window to make sure Puck and Finn were still busy before facing Santana again.

"Well?" Santana insisted.

"Don't tell them," Quinn said.

Santana suddenly became still. She didn't like the seriousness in Quinn's tone.

"Don't tell them, _what,_ Quinn?"

Surprise, surprise, Quinn's eyes filled up with tears.

"You're freaking me out," Santana said. She leaned forward and put a hand on Quinn's knee. "What's the matter?"

"I haven't felt her," Quinn said shakily through her tears.

"The baby?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded. "What do you mean you haven't felt her?"

Though Santana prayed she meant that she hadn't physically touched her baby bump in awhile, the dread in her gut told her it wasn't.

"She hasn't kicked since I told you to feel her," Quinn said. Again she checked to make sure the boys were still otherwise occupied.

_What the hell does that mean?_ Santana thought. _What happens if a baby doesn't kick? It had to kick! I just felt the thing kick the other night!_

"Maybe she only kicks at night?" Santana offered. "Remember you said that's when she always kicks hardest?"

"Yeah but she still kicks during the day!" Quinn cried, she tried to keep her voice low.

"Quinn, that's it. You need a hospital, this is serious now, okay?"

The blonde opened her mouth to protest but Santana continued.

"I know I need one too, okay? I admit it. My life is potentially threatened though, okay? You're pregnant, you haven't eaten, you have a godforsaken fever or something, and now you can't feel your baby kick. Do not fight me on this okay?"

"I don't want Puck to know," she whispered.

"Q, he has to know," Santana said tenderly, brushing away a stray tear.

They noticed the boys coming back to the car and they both did some last minute composing, to appear like all was well.

"Well, good news," said Finn, a little too brightly for the situation. "Mr. Schue is gonna come pick us up. He doesn't know we have you though," he said.

"Why?" asked Santana.

"Well, we figured if you guys don't wanna talk to us, you're not gonna wanna talk to the police. Schue would obviously have to tell them we found you. We did you a favor," Puck said.

Most kidnapees would run and tell the police the second they had freedom. For Santana and Quinn, that was the last thing they needed. They didn't need questions. They didn't want to retell the horror they had only just escaped under an hour ago. They needed help. Unfortunately, they were both too stubborn to admit it or ask for it.

**A/N: This chapter was totally just a filler. I know it wasn't that exciting, but you need a filler chapter in order to have a thriller chapter right? Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Will Schuester drove down the highway with the radio on low, lost in his thoughts. Finn had called him and said he and Puck were joy riding and the car broke down, but Will could tell there was something else. Finn wasn't a very good liar, even over the phone. The young boy's voice sounded rushed and a little panicked and he could hear Puck's temper shortening as he spoke in the background. This left Will feeling uneasy and he quickly grabbed his keys and drove to where Finn told him they were stranded.

He got off the highway at the correct exit and then drove slowly down the Ohio road looking for Finn and Puck knowing they weren't far from the parkway exit. He drove alongside the woods on one side and a few small, spread out, quaint homes on the other. He saw something red in the woods out of the corner of his eye and turned to get a better look. His heart felt like it had stopped beating in his chest. The last thing he expected to see was a very thin, worn out looking Santana in her Cheerios uniform and a very pale, disheveled looking Quinn clinging to each other walking through woods slowly. He assumed one was trying to support the other but he honestly couldn't tell who looked like they were helping who.

"Oh my God," he said to himself.

He pulled over onto the side of the road and got out of the car. He climbed over the guard rail and made his way down the small slope to the woods, calling his students names as he did so.

"Santana! Quinn!" he yelled. He jogged as fast as he could to them. He saw Santana look up in alarm at her name being called, while Quinn grabbed a tree for support to steady herself, she looked as if she might be sick.

Neither girl answered him but they clearly knew of his presence. Both of them had tear tracks down their faces and-_is__that__blood?__-_covering them. Some of it looked dry and old, while some of it looked fresh. Too fresh.

"Santana..." he hesitantly spoke. "Are-are you okay?" He put both hands on her shoulders, forcing the girl to look at him. She yelled and quickly pushed him off.

"No! Stop! Just-please. Oh God. Oh God," she repeated. She began pacing, occasionally looking down at Quinn. Will noticed the blonde's forehead was glistened with sweat and her eyes were tightly shut. He had to find out what happened to them. Where had they been these last few days? Why is there blood? Why are they both seemingly unaware of their surroundings? And where the hell were Finn and Puck?

He knelt down next to Quinn, but did not touch her for fear of her lashing out as Santana did.

"Quinn?" he asked. To his surprise she met his eyes. He now got a good look at her face. A large cut took over her cheek, she was pale and dirty. There was a smudge of someone's blood on her forehead.

"Quinn?" he asked again. This time she held out her hands for him to see. For the second time that day Will Schuester felt his heart drop. Her hands were wet with bright red blood. He looked back in her eyes and she began to sob. She threw herself into her teacher's arms and cried. He held the girl and let her cry not knowing what else to do.

Santana had stopped pacing and crouched down next to Quinn and Mr. Schue, grabbing his arms to pry him away from Quinn.

"Stop it," she demanded as she began to seperate the two. "Give her to me. Mr. Schue, give her to me. Let me have her."

Will slowly traded places with Santana and watched as she held her best friend and soothingly ran a hand through Quinn's blonde hair. He noticed Santana also had blood on her arms and the front of her uniform.

"Shh, I know. It's okay, Q, I know," she soothed. Her voice shook with emotion and tears pricked at the latina's eyes as well. "Shh, just calm down. Just breathe."

Will's mind was thinking a hundred thoughts a second. He was so confused. What on earth happened? He knew he had to get them out of here. He continued to watch as Santana calmed Quinn, who every so often would mutter an incoherent word or two, to which Santana would always reply 'I know'.

Will felt tears fill his own eyes. This was not the Santana and Quinn he knew. These were two little girls. Two scared, broken little girls. He vowed he would forever get to the bottom of this and make whoever is responsible for their condition pay.

"Santana, Quinn. Help me out here, are you okay? What happened? What do you need?" he asked softly.

It was Quinn that spoke.

"He made us ch-choose," she said with a choked sob.

"_Quinn_," Santana said with a warning.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Finn and P-Puck!" Quinn yelled, as if he should know exactly what she was talking about. "He made us choose!"

He wanted to be sick.

"Who made you choose, Quinn?"

Santana intervened. "Stop it, Quinn! Mr. Schue, leave. You're not helping. Just go away. Please, please go away," she begged.

More confused and upset than ever he responded, "Santana, I am _not_leaving you. Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"No," said Quinn. "You don't understand. Please, go. Please."

"We're okay," said Santana. "We'll be home soon."

Will was shaken to his core. _Are__they__brainwashed?_ he thought to himself. He could save them and they refused to go. They had been with Finn and Puck, but where were the boys? The girls were the only ones who could give him an answer and they wouldn't.

Slowly, the two girls got up off the wet, leafy ground, and made their way to standing.

"Ow," Quinn said as she grabbed her belly.

"Quinn?"

"Are you okay?"

Santana and Will both spoke at the same time.

"Oww," she said again, this time louder. "_Santana,__" _she cried.

"What is it, Q?" she said franticly.

Quinn squatted back down on the ground and scrunched her face in pain. "It _hurts._ Santana, help."

For the first time, Santana willingly looked at Will a look of panic on her face. He was a teacher, he should know what to do in emergencies. Of course, they never prepare for _this_ type of emergency.

Santana knelt next to Quinn.

"Quinn, we have to let Mr. Schue help," she said regrettably.

"NO!" Quinn yelled. "He can't!"

"Q, he has to! Look at you!" Santana shot back, trying not to snap at her friend.

"Quinn," Will spoke. "Sweetheart, let me help you. You're not well. I'll call 9-11 and we'll get you to a hospital."

"Ugh, ow. Oww!" she cried in pain again. "No."

"Quinn! If you don't let him help you're _baby_ is going to _die.__You__'__re_ going to _die_. We have to let him!" Santana said.

"But Santana," Quinn said a bit calmly, the pain passing, "he- he said we can't!"

"I know what he said Quinn, but we have to take that risk. _Please_," Santana pleaded with her. "What do you think Puck would say?"

"Puck," Quinn whimpered.

"You know what he wants you to do Q. We have to let Schue help, okay?"

"But he's going to know we cheated! We can't Santana!"

"I don't give a shit Quinn!" Santana decided to play the guilt card on her. "You know, you're so selfish! Think about your daughter for once! Put her first! She really needs you right now Quinn. Are you so willing to risk her life?"

Will watched the exchange. He would have yelled at Santana for speaking to Quinn that way if he didn't know she was doing it for a reason. He knew he had to get them both to safety as quickly as possible or there would be tragedy in the woods.

Quinn let out a sob and reluctantly nodded her head. Will and Santana helped her to her feet, and Will carried the pregnant blonde in his arms back up the slope to the road. When he got to the top he turned around to check on Santana. She was breathing heavily and having trouble getting up the hill. He yelled to her that he'd be right there, and quickly put Quinn in the back seat of his car before running back to help Santana.

"Okay," he said grabbing her waist, "there you go."

Santana squirmed at his touch and Will quickly let go realizing it was something Santana was uncomfortable with. Not wanting to make it obvious she shifted the blame to her leg.

"Sorry, it's just I hurt my leg and it really hurts to put pressure on it. Just give me a minute and I'll be up there,"

About a minute and half later Santana had independently made her way to the car, Mr. Schue with her every step of the way at arms length.

When both girls were situated in the back seat, Will took a careful glance at them through the rearview mirror. Both girls had uneasy expressions on their faces. All of a sudden, a cellphone rang. Will didn't recognize the ringer as his and new both Santana and Quinn didn't have their's because all of their belongings were left in the school parking lot when they were originally abducted.

He heard both girls gasp at the sound. Quinn seemed paralyzed not by pain this time, but by fear. He had a sick feeling the phone was given to them on purpose and they both knew who the caller would be. Santana grabbed what looked like the very first cellphone ever created out of Quinn's blue capris pocket. It almost resembled a walky talky. The girl's exchanged another look at Santana shakily answered the call.

"Hello?"

Will heard the deep, gruff voice on the other line as clear as day.

"Why hello, Santana. I can't believe you and blondie broke my one simple rule so soon after our departure. I told you the consequences that a rule breaker must suffer. Maybe next time, you'll learn,"

There was a bang and then the line went dead. Quinn screamed "NO!" the same time as the shot rang out, and Santana let out a shaky, emotional sob. Will sat stock still in the front seat trying to process what was going on. If he was a smart man-and he liked to believe he was- then the man on the phone was responsible for taking Quinn and Santana, and either Puck or Finn was now running out of time.

**A/N: First of all, I am SO unbelievably sorry for the long wait for this. Life just sort of got in the way for awhile and I have been crazy busy. Have no fear though, updates will becoming on a much more regular basis now. I hope this chapter makes up for at least a little bit of the lost time. Thank you so much for reading! And as always: REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

Santana sat in the backseat of Mr. Schue's car feeling numb. _This__has__to__be__some__sort__of__sick__nightmare_, she thought. She didn't even care that she was openly crying. Her life had become hell. A living hell. She looked over at Quinn who was sitting with her head in her hands. Santana didn't know if it was out of pain or fear or grief. She noticed Mr. Schuester's lost eyes in the rearview mirror. They caught each other's eyes and he spoke gently.

"Santana, I have to take you both to the hospital, but you need to tell me what happened. How did you get hurt? Where is the blood from? And who is responsible?" he asked.

She calmed herself down and didn't speak for a few moments. There was no way she was going to tell Mr. Schue what they went through in the basement. _What __I __went __through, __especially_. She decided on simply telling him where the blood came from and why she and Quinn were in the woods alone. She closed her eyes in preparation of reliving the events and tell the story to her teacher.

_Finn and Puck had just gotten back in the car, informing the two girls that Mr. Schue was on his way. Santana was thanking whatever God had heard her prayers. The nightmare would be over soon, they'd be home, and she'd be with Brittany._

_The group of four was met with a slight tapping on Puck's passenger window. A man who couldn't have been older than 30 was looking to get their attention. Puck cautiously rolled down his window halfway and asked what was up._

"_Uh, can I help you?" Puck asked._

"_Actually, I was wondering if you all needed my help. I live here," he motioned toward the house they were parked in front of, "and I saw your car is in bad shape. You kids got help coming?"_

_Puck exchanged looks with Finn. The guy seemed harmless but they weren't willing to take any chances. Puck wouldn't put it past his father to be in cahoots with someone. _

"_Ah, yeah we're good. Thanks though," he said. _

_Before the kind man could reply another voice was heard._

"_Tom!"_

_The thirty year old, now named Tom, looked up. A friendly smile crossed his face as he waved to his neighbor. "Puckerman, hello."_

_All four hearts in the car simultaneously dropped. Finn tried and failed to start the car, panic and nerves getting the best of him._

_As Puck's dad got closer the four of them noticed he had once again pulled out his gun. Tom's eyes widened in surprise as he held up his hands._

"_Puckerman? What the hell are-" he was cut off as Puckerman grabbed him tight and held the gun to Tom's temple. He then looked at the four teenagers in the car._

"_Get out of the car," he said slowly. When none of them moved he adjusted the barrel of the gun, showing that he wasn't fooling around._

"_I said get the fuck out of the car. All of you! Right the fuck now!"_

_Terrified, they got out of the car. He motioned for Finn and Santana walk around to stand on the side closer to him, with everyone else. He turned and spoke to Quinn and Santana._

"_You're gonna come with me now, or I blow his brain out. Got it?"_

_Neither girl spoke. It was Puck who jumped in._

"_Stop! You're not taking them, you psycho piece of garbage!"_

_His father kept a firm hold on Tom but smacked his son on the side of his head the gun._

"_Puck!" Quinn yelled as Finn steadied his friend and Santana looked away. This sick fuck was going to take them again. Santana knew it. _

"_Alright Noah. I won't force them to come with me. Actually, I have a game I want to play, and you all get to join in. Girls," he said to Santana and Quinn, "you have a choice. You can either come back with me, or go free while I take my son of a bitch child and his friend in your place. What's it going to be?" He smirked the entire way through this sentences. _

"_W-What about him?" Santana asked, indicating Tom._

"_Ah yes. Well now Tom knows all of my little secrets. Can't have that can we?"_

_Without a second's hesitation he shot the man in the neck. Finn looked like he was about to be sick, Puck kicked the car out of anger, and Santana put her face in Quinn's shoulder, who was unable to rip her eyes from the innocent man on the floor, spluttering blood out of his mouth seconds away from death._

"_He needs help!" Quinn cried. Deep down she knew it was useless but she was watching someone die, she couldn't stand around and do nothing about it. "Please! We'll go with you! Please just help him!"_

"_Quinn!" Puck scolded. He would not let her and Santana go again. _

_Puck's father sneered at his son and stepped closer to Quinn._

"_Such a good hearted person aren't you Quinn? Fine. Go ahead, help him," he said looking her dead in the eyes. The blonde's eyes widened in fear._

"_W-What? I can't! He needs an ambulance!"_

"_Well, now that would ruin the intensity of the game wouldn't it? You're not going to let him die are you Quinn? Not when there's something you could do about it, right? Get to work," he demanded, his gun taking turns pointing at each of the four teens._

_Quinn lowered herself down next to Tom's side, crying. Something like this only happened in movies. She wasn't ever supposed to be on the side of the road held at gunpoint with four friends with a man's life in her hands. When she moved to the ground she felt Santana move closer to Finn. Quinn tried to focus what was left of her energy on the dying man before her without gagging. She put her hands on the bullet wound where blood was steadily pouring out. _

"_Please," she cried. "I don't know what to do!"_

"_Dude come on! She can't help him by herself!" yelled Finn. _

"_Did I ask for your opinion, giant? She wanted to help, so she is," he replied coolly. _

_Quinn was shaking. She tried to apply pressure to the wound because that's what they always said to do on all those doctor shows. Slowly though, Tom began struggling less, until his eyes locked with Quinn's silently pleading for help. That's when he took what they all knew was his last breath, his eyes remained open. _

"_Oh, that's too bad. Tom was a good neighbor. And anyway I'd like to thank blondie because in the time she spent failing at saving a man's life, I decided to let you lovely ladies go free."_

_All four teens looked at him with wide eyes. Santana helped pull Quinn up from her spot on the floor. The blonde holding so tight on to the latina's arms that she left bloody handprints. Santana tried not to flinch at how tight her grasp was._

"_What's the catch?" asked Puck. He moved toward his father, but not before sharing a look with Finn that told him to keep the girls protected._

"_I'm sorry Noah, what?"_

"_The catch damnit. You're not going to just let them go when you were just fighting so hard to keep them. So what's the catch?"_

_It was like they could see the anger boiling inside the older man. _

"_The catch, Noah," he spat, "is that your current and ex whores will still struggle to make it home, and I get to the root of my problems once and for all. You. There can only be one of us."_

_Santana could sense Puck trying to act as though his father's words had not affected him but she knew they had. It was starting to make sense to her now. He resented Puck. He resented his son, and all the positive things in his life. He felt that Puck was a scumbag just like him and should therefore be treated the same. He shouldn't have girls flocking to him, he shouldn't have a steady loving relationship with his pregnant girlfriend, his mother shouldn't love him, and his sister shouldn't idolize him. He wanted all those things for himself. _

"_Dad-" Puck began._

"_Shut up! Just shut up, Noah! I'm cutting you a deal here. I'll let your precious girlfriend and your precious booty call go. But it won't be easy, and I won't help them. It's kind of like our own version of Survivor. All Santana and blondie have to help get them back to Lima is each other, their own two feet, and clothes off their backs," he breathed. He turned to look at the girls who had hints of both fear and supressed hope in their eyes. _

_He approached Santana, who backed away slowly until she bumped back into Finn's car. He gently grazed his fingers up and down Santana's arms not caring that he now had Tom's blood on his hands. She shuddered and closed her eyes. She refused to be weak. _

"_You're a feisty one, Santana. I got to learn that the hard yet enjoyable way. Do you remember?" he whispered in her ear._

"_Get the fuck away from her!" Puck yelled. He grabbed his father's shoulder to pry him away. When Santana realized Puck had succeeded, she let out a giant breath of relief._

"_As I was saying," the man continued, shooting daggers at Puck, "Santana is feisty. She's less inclined to give up than little Quinn," he said this time approaching the blonde who Puck stood in front of protectively. _

"_Relax, Noah. I won't touch her. I just want to give her this," he said. He pulled out some type of cell phone. "The girls are free to go but I'd like for Quinn here to hold onto this. This will be our way of communicating. I have a matching phone, one that will hear happening along Santana and Quinn's journey home," he said with a smirk. "I will hear them struggle and cry. I will also hear any pleas for help. So girls, if you so much as ask someone for help, I will know about it."_

"_Y-You can't do that! They can't walk to Lima from here look at them! They need help!" yelled Finn. Puck was about to add to it when his father cut him off._

"_Shut your trap kid or I swear you'll be the next one dead. I call the shots," he said. "Now, I have a very important question I want to ask the girls. Who dies first? Noah, or your life saver from earlier today?"_

"_What?" both girls asked in shock and disbelief._

"_Perhaps I missed a part of the game. You two get to go, but only in exchange for more masculine company."_

"_No! Please!" shouted Quinn. "Please, don't!"_

_Puck's father smirked slyly at her. Finn visibly paled, Santana's felt her hands begin to shake, and Puck remained as stoic is he could._

"_Fine," Puck agreed. Finn turned to him, eyes wide._

"_Puck, no." Santana told him. "No fucking way in hell. Keep me and Quinn," she told his father._

"_Santana, stop. Please. I got this okay?" said Puck._

"_No Puckerman you don't! Quinn and I know how he works, we survived this long, we can do it again!" she argued back._

"_You know how he works? He's my dad Santana I'm pretty sure I know how he fucking works!"_

"_Puck's right, Santana. W-We'll stay. You guys have to go," Finn said. Santana could tell he was petrified of what may lie ahead for him but he was doing what he believed was right._

"_No!" Santana argued back._

_Puck's father stood there smiling and silently laughing as the teens continued to bicker. They'd wear themselves thin before he'd even have to do anything._

_Quinn remained frozen in her place slightly behind Puck. Her eyes lost and confused, sad and fearful._

"_So let's get this show on the road!" his father yelled, ending the war of words the four kids had going on. "It's not up to you who stays and who goes. I've now decided. The girls go, you boys stay. I just have one last question for Miss Quinn," he slowly approached her. Puck glaring into his father's eyes as he remained in front of his girlfriend._

"_Who are you in love with Quinn? Noah or the tall clown?"_

"_His name is Finn asswipe!" yelled Santana._

_Puck's father did not take his eyes from Quinn but responded to Santana. "Play nice Santana. You know what happens when you don't."_

_He didn't bother looking at the girl's reaction because he knew her mind was now replaying the events of his attack on her. He loved every minute._

"_Now Quinn. Who is it you're in love with? Noah or Finn?"_

_Nobody knew where he was going with this. It was obvious that Quinn and Puck were the couple not Quinn and Finn. Santana figured that maybe since he had been following her and Quinn for so long he knew of Quinn and Finn's past. Either way it was irrelevant. Quinn loved Puck._

"_Puck," Quinn said as proudly as she could._

"_Excellent," said his father. "Noah will be the first to feel my wrath should you feel the need to ask for help. Got it?"_

_Quinn began to cry._

"_What? No!"_

"_Alright, would you rather it be Finn?" he asked._

_The blonde looked at him, mouth open. She couldn't make that decision. She wouldn't._

_Puck's father then pressed the gun into Finn's back. _

"_Alright ladies, I'd get a move on now unless you want more blood to be spilled right here on the street," he warned._

_Santana choked back a sob. She knew he'd kill Finn, no doubt about it. She grabbed Quinn's hand and began to walk away backwards, unable to take her eyes from the scene._

"_Quinn, come on," she said quietly._

"_No! Puck! Please!" Quinn cried._

_Puck turned to her. "Quinn. Baby, do you trust me?"_

"_I-" she choked out._

"_Do you trust me?" he asked again._

"_Y-yes," she said._

"_How much?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you trust that I would do anything to protect you and the baby?"_

_She nodded tearfully. "Yes."_

"_Then go," he told her. "Go with Santana. We'll be fine okay baby?"_

_She continued to nod tearfully. Finn stood rigid with a gun still pressed against his back, Puck's father sickeningly enjoying that declarations of trust and love going on. Finn didn't dare move. Puck slowly looked at Santana._

"_Santana-" he began._

"_Save it Puckerman. Get your asses out of this and I'll thank you later," she said. The two held each other's gaze for a few moments before Puck broke off to stare at Quinn one more time. He told her he loved her and the girls turned to go. The path along the road quickly becoming more woodsy. Both minds racing. They wouldn't admit they needed help before, but the needed it now. If not for themselves, then for Puck and Finn._

"And now we're sitting in the back of your car driving to Lima a-and," Santana tried, "and now I don't even know who's hurt and," she sobbed as she finished recalling what had happened to Mr. Schue. She let herself sob. She tried too hard to keep it all in. She was the one who had convinced Quinn to let Mr. Schuester help. She was the one responsible for what happened on the other end of that stupid cell phone.

"Santana, it's okay-" her teacher began to soothe.

"No it isn't! It's not! How the _hell_can you even say that? Did you not hear a word I just told you?" she yelled, not caring if she disturbed Quinn who seemed to be either asleep or unconscious against the car window.

"We're going to get the two of you to a hospital and that's where you'll be safe. The police will be involved then, Santana. You and Quinn have so much information on this guy. You know what he looks like, where he lives, the car he drives, everything. They will find him and he will pay." he said wiping the nervous sweat from his brow.

Truth be told he couldn't wrap his mind around what Santana had told him. They had every right to be shaken to their cores-hell, _he_ was. He couldn't imagine it unfolding right before his eyes.

Santana silently shook her head in disapproval at her teacher. _He __doesn__'__t __get __it_, she thought. _Puck __or __Finn __or __maybe __both, __are __dead. __Quinn __is __sick __and __something __is __going __on __with __that __baby. __Schue __is __driving __20 __miles __over __the __speed __limit __to __get __us __to __a __hosital __where __I__'__m __gonna __have to __tell __a __fucking __stranger __what __that __prick __did __to __me, __and __there__'__s __nothing __I __can __do __about __any __of __it. __There__'__s __nothing __I __can __do __about __any __of __it, __yet __it__'__s __all __my __fault._

With that final thought, she mirrored Quinn and let her head rest against the cold window of the car hoping to clear her mind of the very real nightmares that currently occupied it.

**A/N: Another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews are what keep the chapters coming! The more reviews, the quicker the update! For those of you who have favorited or alerted this story thank you! and to those who have been reviewing- I can't thank you enough! Happy Halloween tomorrow everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Santana's head still rested against the cold window of Mr. Schue's car twenty minutes later. She hadn't been able to fall completely asleep, but she kept her eyes shut. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to fall asleep again, but it felt good to at least relax and rest as much as her body would let her. She knew they would be approaching Lima soon enough. From what she remembered of their ride a few days ago, it wasn't that much of a travel. _I __can__'__t __believe __that __was __only __a __few __days __ago. __It __seems __like __months __ago,_ she thought.

She looked over at Quinn who appeared to be out cold sleeping. This put Santana at ease. Quinn had been so tired their last few hours in the basement and had faced so much since then. All that on top of being pregnant, sick, and in pain, was definitely worth rewarding herself with sleep. While she was still worried to no end about Quinn, Santana was glad she didn't have to fret over her for the time being. Unfortunately, this caused her mind to replay her own horror.

"_Play __nice, __Santana. __You __know __what __happens __when __you __don__'__t,__"_ he had said to her. He had definitely intended on raping her that night. If it hadn't been for Quinn, he would have succeeded. Even the slightest touch from anyone set her off. She felt his rough, hard hands pull away at her cheerleading spanks, his fingers assaulting her before finally entering her. She had seen his naked, hungry, body looming above her and violating her for no reason. The worst part was he _knew_ she didn't want it. She'd almost rather him be a lunatic whose mind was so screwed up that he assumed the feeling was mutual, but he wasn't and he didn't. He knew exactly what he was doing and he did it anyway. Chills went up her spine as she thought about it. She had to think of something else. She couldn't think of Quinn because she worried too much, she couldn't think of Finn or Puck because guilt ate at her heart, and she couldn't think about the so called "safe" hospital where she was sure to get a million questions. But she'd see Brittany. Brittany, who even in a time like this could put a smile on Santana's face. She wished so badly she lived in the same world Brittany saw everyday. The innocence in everyone. Having the ability to forgive so easily yet would always stand up for the right thing in a second. That was the only plus in her life right now. She'd see Brittany and everything else would disappear, if only for a little while.

"Santana, are you awake?"

Mr. Schue's gentle voice shook her out of her reverie. She opened her eyes to meet her teacher's gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I'm up," she said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I know you're tired," he said. _Understatement __of __the __year_, Santana thought. "But do you think you could nudge Quinn awake? We'll probably be at the hospital in five or ten minutes."

"Yeah, sure," she said a bit dazed. She could feel Mr. Schue's eyes linger on her for a few seconds but moved to wake Quinn anyway.

"Hey Q," she said gently, softly shaking the other girl's shoulder. "Quinn, wake up."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in response to the sudden movement.

"Hmmm," she said still half asleep.

"Quinn, it's Santana. We're gonna be at the hospital soon, you need to wake up." Santana said while tucking a piece of Quinn's knotty blonde hair behind the girl's ear.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and lifted her stiff neck from the window of the car. It took her a few seconds before everything came rushing back. Puck's dad, their walk through the woods, Mr. Schue, and the fact that neither Puck nor Finn were with them.

"Oh my God," she said as it all came back. "Puck and Finn..." she trailed off.

"Shh, yeah, I know. I know," Santana said. She wasn't going to lie and say 'Everything is going to be okay' because it wasn't and she didn't know that it would ever be.

"Hey Quinn. How do you feel? Any pain?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Um, okay I guess. Mr. Schue you have to turn this car around so we can get Puck and Finn!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Cool it, preggers. Getting worked up about it isn't going to do anyone any favors, okay?" Santana said.

"Santana he's going to kill one of them! He might have already! I-I-We need to do something!" she panicked.

"Quinn listen to me," came Mr. Schue's authoritative voice. "Listen, calm down. We are going to check you and Santana into the hospital to make sure that both of you, and the baby, are alright. Then you're going to tell the police everything you know and they will find Puck and Finn and the person responsible and punish him. I guarantee you they are more qualified to handle that job than the three of us, okay?"

Quinn couldn't seem to find a good enough reason to argue and nodded her head defeatedly. She needed Puck and Finn to be alright, but she needed to put her child first. She wouldn't risk her daughter's life anymore than she already had.

"I'm scared," she sighed. _About __everything,_ she added in her head.

Santana gave her a sympathetic look. "I know, me too. Me too."

Will didn't know what to say when he looked back at the two fragile girls. He wanted to be reassuring and helpful, but how could he if he wasn't sure of anything himself? The remainder of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence before they arrived at the hospital five minutes later.

About an hour later, after protests and yells from Santana for nobody to touch her, and some more spurts of panic from Quinn, both girls were put in a joint hospital room leaving Will out in the waiting area as they got situated.

Santana remained calm on the outside, she wanted to be strong for Quinn, but her insides were having a meltdown. The questions were bound to be coming soon. The staff had recognized her and Quinn from their pictures on the news, and all they had really done so far was ask for their names and to change into the hospital gowns they provided. As the nurse left them in the room with the gowns the two friends exchanged looks. Santana wasn't even sure what the look that passed between them was. Unease? Fear? She didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't take off her Cheerios uniform. Sure, it was covered in dirt and blood and God knows what else but she wasn't about to strip down to nothing but a paper thin hospital gown for a bunch of strangers.

Quinn seemed to have different ideas. She pulled the curtain over, blocking her side of the room from Santana. She could almost feel Quinn's emotions as the blonde agitatedly tried to rid herself of her torn, bloody clothes. Santana was thinking of telling her to once again calm down when a strained sound escaped Quinn's throat.

Santana stood up from the bed she had taken to sitting on, and didn't even wait for permission from Quinn before pulling the curtain aside, revealing Quinn's half of the room again.

"Quinn?"

The blonde stood hunched over her bed, one arm holding her up and the other holding her pregnant belly. She stood there in just her pink polka dotted underwear, and torn sweater. Santana figured she must have just gotten her capris off when the pain hit.

"Quinn! W-What's happening?" she asked frantic. "Help!" she yelled. _Please, __someone __in __this __God __forsaken __hospital __come __help __her. __Oh, __God. __What __the __hell __do __I __do __until __someone __gets __their __ass __here?_

"Santana," Quinn breathed out as the pain passed.

"What the hell just happened? Are you okay?"

Quinn exhaled heavily and turned to sit on the bed. Santana sat next to her.

"I don't know. I don't know, Santana I'm so scared," she cried.

Two nurses came jogging in before Santana could respond.

"Is everything alright? Who called for help?" asked a short, plump nurse with shoulder length brown hair.

"It's Quinn," Santana said. "She needs help. She's pregnant and nobody even bothered to look at her yet! Something is wrong with her and the baby and it has been wrong for hours and nobody seems to give a damn. This is supposed to be a hospital. A place where people are treated immediately for emergencies. Newsflash for you: we were locked in a basement for three days with nothing to eat or drink and saw and experienced things no person should ever have to. Look at her. She needs help and you need to give it to her now before-"

"Santana!"

It was Mr. Schuester. He had heard Santana's voice rising in volume from the waiting area. He gently pushed past the two stunned nurses and made his way toward her, careful not to touch her.

"You need to calm down. You've been through a traumatic experience and you have to rest now. You're exhausted," he said.

At this point the two nurses had gotten a frightened Quinn situated in a wheel chair, prepping her to leave for some tests.

"Look," Mr. Schue told her, "they are going to take care of her right now, Santana. They weren't ignoring you two, they were just processing your paperwork, okay? That takes a little while." He turned to Quinn and put a hand on the girl in the wheelchair's knee. "You're tough Quinn. Let them do their thing and everything will be just fine."

"Make sure they find Puck and Finn, okay Mr. Schue?"

Her small voice brought a sad smile to the teacher's face.

"I'll do my best." With that, one nurse wheeled Quinn down the hall while the other placed Quinn's discarded capris into a plastic bag and spoke.

"I'm sorry about the confusion Ms. Lopez. You and Ms. Fabray are of high importance to us here and we're going to do everything in our power to help you okay?" She didn't wait for a response before continuing. "For now, I'd say to just relax and try and get some sleep for a little while. We'll be bring you both food soon, and unless you have any questions or concerns I would get to work on a nap," she said.

Santana shook her head indicating no questions. The nurse politely excused herself and exited the room.

"Santana, she's right. Try and get some rest okay?" said Will.

"You're stupider than you look, Mr. Schue, if you think I'm going to take a cat nap while Quinn is surrounded by doctors that try and figure out what's happening to her little alien. No way. I'm staying awake until she comes back," she said firmly.

Truth be told though, she was exhausted. She lay back on her own bed and let out a loud sigh. They were supposed to come to the hospital when they were saved by the police and the bad guy was arrested. Instead they find their way here by running into Mr. Schue in the woods, a forty-five minute car ride, and it's still not the end of the road. Quinn was only just being looked out, nobody had inquired about Santana's leg yet which she figured was for the better because if they didn't ask she certainly wasn't go to tell, and worst of all Puck and Finn were still missing. They were missing and presumably in really bad shape. She couldn't stand the fact that they were here and the nightmare wasn't even over yet.

The smell of something delicious wafted into her nose and Santana opened her eyes. She was shocked to find Mr. Schue nowhere insight, and a plate of food with a lid covering it on her bed tray.

_Damnit. I vow not to sleep and that's exactly what I do. Really convincing, Lopez._

She turned her head and saw that Quinn had rejoined her in the room. Quinn lay asleep in the bed next to her. This time though, the blonde was now in her hospital gown, IV in her left arm, and stitching in the cut on her face. Her hands and arms were clean of any traces of Tom's or Santana's blood, and it looks like someone had tried to style her hair into a bun atop her head. Much to Santana's relief she still looked very much pregnant, which meant the baby was okay. _Right?__Yeah,__of__course__that__what__that__means.__The__baby__'__s__fine,_ she assured herself.

"Welcome back, Ms. Lopez," said the short nurse as she entered the room.

"Welcome back?" Santana questioned quietly, careful not to wake Quinn.

The nurse smiled. "You were out for a solid two hours."

"Holy crap," she retorted stunned. "What do you mean two hours?"

The nurse smiled again at her as she took the clipboard with Santana's information and reviewed it.

"I mean, you were asleep for two hours. I think you needed it."

Instead of answering, she watched as a tall serious looking man entered the room also. He didn't speak as he checked Quinn's IV drip, and then stood by the nurse as he spoke.

"Can I take a look at that leg of yours, miss? Seems someone tried their best to stop the bleeding," he said acknowledging the strip of t-shirt that Quinn had tied around it earlier. Santana forgot she was even still wearing it.

"No, it's fine now," she lied. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Not fooling the doctor, he continued. "Yes, well we wouldn't want it to be infected. Let me just remove the cloth and see what we're dealing with, yes?" He slowly and carefully went to untie the t-shirt. Santana flinched and slapped the man's hand away.

"Stop it! Please! I told you I was fine, why the hell can't you just believe me and let it go? I don't even need to be here," she yelled. She wasn't fooling anyone, including herself. Her leg hurt like hell, the incision was deep and definitely infected despite Quinn's master plan to dump water on it. If she was being honest with herself, she would admit she needed it looked at. It upset her that she knew she needed help but couldn't let the doctor, the one who could, touch her. Tears involuntarily fell from her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said shakily. She saw as the nurse exchanged a look with the doctor and he exited the room without another word.

"Honey, I promise not to touch your leg," said the nurse kindly, "but...if something _else_ happened you need to let us know."

And just like that the nurse seemed to know. _No. __Do __not __admit __it __Santana, __you__'__re __better __than __this. __Just __deny __it._

"Why? So you can pressure me into telling you every detail? Counsel me to make sure people can hug me without me flipping out? I don't think so. Look, I really am okay. It's a cut on my leg, it stings but it's fine. The one you need to worry about here is Quinn. Or better yet, what you're going to do when two missing teenage boy come through those doors with their lives literally hanging on by a thread thinner than a strand of your wiry hair," she spat.

She didn't mean to sound like a bitch, this nurse was kind to her, but it was her defense mode. If she could just scare them, they'd lay off her.

The nurse didn't seem offended by Santana's words. She gave the girl a sad smile and told her to eat her food before it gets cold since she's probably starving. Santana watched as the nurse mirrored the doctor's earlier movements and checked Quinn's IV and machines monitoring her vitals.

Santana took a swig of water and cleared her throat. "Is she okay?"

The nurse was filling in one of Quinn's charts and did not look up while she answered. "Technically yes. She's not really doing as well as we'd like but they're both alright for now."

"Why isn't she doing as well as you want? What happened to her with the baby? Puck's going to kill me if anything happens..." she trailed off.

"I'm not sure who Puck is but you can assure them that we won't let anything happen to Quinn. And to answer your questions, Quinn's immune system is a bit weaker than we thought. She's running a high fever with flu like symptoms and we don't want to give her a high dosage of antibiotics because it could affect the baby. On the other hand, a weak immune system in the mother can also affect the baby, so we're just trying to balance it out so that both she and her baby will come out of this perfectly healthy," she responded. She spoke very efficiently, as if she was reading from a book.

"Okay," Santana said unsure, "but what about that pain before? She had that before we got here too."

"Those were Braxton-Hicks contractions. Basically, false labor pains. Nothing to worry about usually as many women experience them near their due date. Unfortunately, Quinn still has a few weeks to go until her baby is full term so we're going to monitor the baby 24-7 to make sure she doesn't go into distress. As of right now, that little one is doing alright. She's tough," said the nurse reassuringly. "I have to make other rounds now, but remember what I told you."

"Wait," Santana said. She smirked inwardly at the way the nurse perked up, hoping Santana changed her mind and would want to talk about what happened. _Sucks __for __you,_ she thought. "Can you bring Mr. Schue in here? He's the guy that was here before.. with the sponge hair?"

The nurse's shoulders slumped slightly but she smiled and gave Santana an 'of course' before heading out.

Santana laid back down against her pillows. She looked at her bloody arms and uniform, wishing she could magically make herself clean-_from__everything_. She slowly picked at the gross hospital meal before her and waited for Mr. Schue to come back.

**A/N:****There****'****s ****another ****chapter ****for ****you! ****I****'****m ****no ****doctor, ****so ****my ****facts ****may ****not ****be ****100%, ****but ****that****'****s ****what ****I ****say ****happened! ****PLEASE ****REVIEW! ****I ****appreciate ****each ****and ****every ****single ****one ****so ****much, ****they ****keep ****me ****motivated! ****:]**


	13. Chapter 13

The quiet humming of machines and soft murmur of voices she recognized as Mr. Schue and Santana woke Quinn from her deep sleep. It was the first proper sleep she'd had in three days. Twenty minutes in the car and an odd nap in the basement did not count. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to gather her surroundings. _Humming __and __beeping __of...__machines? __Oh. __The __hospital. __We__'__re __in __the __hospital. __Santana __and __I __were __supposed __to __change __into __those __gowns __and __then- __oh __my __God, __my __baby!_ She quickly opened her eyes and pulled the blankets off herself, ripping her IV completely out of her arm in the process. She gasped at the quick jolt of pain.

"Ow!"

"Quinn, whoa, calm down it's alright," came Mr. Schue's voice. He scooted the chair he was sat in at Santana's bedside closer to Quinn's.

"What happened? Is the baby okay?" she asked frantic. She placed both hands on her stomach as if willing her daughter to be alright.

"Yes. You're both alright, calm down," Mr. Schue assured her. "We're going to need a nurse to put that back in," he said indicating to the IV.

Quinn ignored him, looking for more answers.

"But what _happened_? That pain was-was unbearable. That's not normal to have! I need to know what I did wrong so it won't happen again," she said gently.

"I'm sorry, Quinn I'm not a doctor. I just know that they said both you and the baby are doing okay. I'm sure it wasn't anything you did," he said with a smile. With his fatherly instinct kicking in, he put the back of his hand against her cheek then forehead. "Are you sure you feel alright? You're pretty warm."

"The nurse said she had a really high fever and flu symptoms," came Santana's voice.

Quinn took this time notice that this was the first time Santana had spoken and that she was still dressed in her Cheerios uniform.

"San?"

"Hey Q," she said rolling onto her side and propping up on her elbow.

"You didn't change yet? Haven't they looked at you? Someone needs to look at you," Quinn said with knowing eyes.

Santana saw the worry and concern in Quinn's eyes but she decided long ago that she wasn't going to focus on herself. She couldn't, not when Quinn, Puck, and Finn needed her. She had to keep her focus on them.

"Don't worry about me. I'm alright. You're the sick one who needs to get better okay? You think Puck would ever forgive my ass if I didn't make sure you were okay?" she asked. She could tell Quinn didn't buy her excuses and was changing the topic, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of Mr. Schue.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. A different nurse than usual entered along with two Ohio State police officers.

"Hi girls, Will," she greeted. Mr. Schue had introduced himself to the girls nurses earlier. "This Officer Daley and Detective Nash," she indicated to the two men. "They have a few things like they'd to ask you."

_No, _Santana thought. _Here __come __the __questions. __I __can__'__t __lie __to __the __police...can __I? __No, __no __I __can__'__t. __That __wouldn__'__t __help __anyone. __Maybe __I__'__ll __just __tell __them __everything __except __what __happened __to __me. __That __really __wouldn__'__t __be __leaving __out __much. __Alright. __Good. __Okay._

She was brought back to reality by Quinn's tearful question to the police, which made Santana snap her head up waiting for the response.

"Did you find...A-Are they okay?"

Everyone in the small hospital room knew who she was referring to. Office Daley took a few further steps into the room. He had a kind, but serious face as he spoke.

"No, I'm sorry miss we haven't. We actually haven't started looking-"

He was cut off by the outrage pouring out of Santana's mouth. Quinn remained sat up in bed, her mouth open in shock. There were tears in both sets of eyes.

"WHAT? What the _hell_ have you been doing? They are dead because of you! Happy? You as good as killed them! They didn't waste a God damn _second_ coming to find us and you, _the __cops,_haven't even bothered looking for them yet?" she exclaimed. "I fucking hate you! This is why people don't trust you. You don't enough of a rush on anything! They are _dead_ now. How does that make you feel? Actually, I hope they _are_ dead just for the guilt trip it'll send you on!"

She was breathing heavily and realized she had gotten up from her bed at some point. She was about to have another go when Mr. Schue stepped in front of her to restrain her.

"Santana! HEY! Enough!" he yelled.

The young girl looked around the room. Mr. Schue looked furious with her, the cops had looks of shock on their faces, and the nurse sat comforting a hysterical Quinn on the pregnant girl's bed.

"Quinn, _please_," she said. It was a plea to the other girl to stop crying and be strong for once.

"SHUT UP! H-How can y-you s-say that?" Quinn half screamed at, half asked Santana. "They're not _dead_, Santana! I-I can't believe you th-think tha-at! W-Why would you.." she trailed off unable to finish.

The nurse sat rubbing soothing circles on the blonde girl's back.

Officer Daley stepped in to defend himself. "I am so sorry for upsetting you," he told Santana. "I never should have said it the way I did. I just meant we aren't the ones looking, but there is a whole team of police officers and government officials looking for your missing friends and the man responsible. We're here with you because of the 911 call you made, Santana," he told them.

Santana had not been expecting that. She had forgotten she even made that call. What had she told the operator? Her mind was drawing a blank. She just remembered a scream from Quinn, dropping the phone, and running back down to their personal hell.

Daley continued, "The call wasn't long at all, you seemed under pressure. However, 911 was able to trace the call's location and contacted us. Detective Nash and I went over to the house where you were being held to find the place deserted. We scoped the place out and examined any evidence we could. There are also officers there inspecting the property," he told the group.

"So, our f-friends aren't at the house?" Quinn asked softly, a couple coughs escaping her throat.

"No, sweetheart, I'm afraid they aren't," said Detective Nash this time. Quinn's face fell but the Detective continued addressing the room. "Which is why we were hoping to ask you two a few questions. Even the smallest detail could help us to catch this guy and find your friends sooner."

Both girls nodded their heads. Quinn because she understood, and Santana more so because she knew it was the right thing and couldn't avoid it.

"Alright so," the Detective continued, "Miss Fabray can we start with you?"

Quinn was hesitant at first but then agreed. "Okay. Um, we were in the school parking lot-" she began was interrupted.

"If it's okay we'd like to interview you both seperately," said Daley.

"Why's that officer?" asked Mr. Schue politely but concerned, "they might be more comfortable reliving it together, no?"

"Yeah, it's not like we're the fucking criminals here and you have to see if our stories match up," said Santana. Truth be told Mr. Schue's words scared her. _Relive__it._ On one hand she did want Quinn to be there, so she could control herself in front of the police, on the other hand, Quinn would totally make her confess to be assaulted and she couldn't let the police know that just yet. Before the police could give an answered Santana just continued.

"Actually, you know what? Forget it. Alone is fine. Just get this stupid thing over with so we can let the bastard rot in hell," she spat.

Daley smiled sadly at the girl's snarkiness. "Thank you. We do it this way so that we get the most detailed account from both of you. One of you might remember a small detail the other one doesn't. This way is just the most efficient."

Santana nodded her head and rolled her eyes and watched as Quinn slowly pushed off her blankets and set her feet on the floor.

"Oh, Miss Fabray, when and why on earth did you take your IV out?" asked the nurse exasperatedly.

"She didn't take it out ma'am," said Mr. Schue coming to Quinn's defense. "She woke up in a bit of panic and accidentally ripped it out."

The nurse sighed frustratedly and went to the side of the girl's bed to fiddle with it.

"Officer, Detective, if you could give us five minutes? I need to fix this drip and maybe Miss Lopez will calm down a bit," she said earning a glare from Santana.

Both officers nodded and said that they'd be waiting just outside to question Quinn first when she was ready.

"Why do I even need that?" Quinn asked the nurse. Santana sat back down on the edge of her own bed with her arms crossed and Mr. Schue occupied the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

"Because my dear, you're severely dehydrated. Dehydration in pregnant women can cause something called pre-eclampsia which is something I won't get into, but it wouldn't be good for you or the little one. The drip is going replenish you, so your body can receive all the necessary fluids it should have been receiving," she said sighing again. "Now, you're also running a temperature much too high for our liking. The flu was probably already in your system before this whole ordeal and being stuck in a damp basement did nothing to help it. Now, assuming that is a good enough explanation, I'm going to stick this is in a vein on your opposite arm on three so brace yourself," she told her. "One, two, three."

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut as the woman stuck her, thankful she was asleep last time they did it. Santana and Mr. Schue also winced, not wanting to imagine the discomfort.

"Alright, now slowly stand up and take this with you to the officers," said the nurse wheeling her a metal stand with the IV bag attached.

Quinn looked back at Santana and Mr. Schue before walking out of the room, wheeling her IV alongside her. Santana didn't like the look Quinn was giving her. It was almost apologetic. It put Santana on edge.

"Miss Lopez, I understand your discomfort, but the sooner you change out of that cheerleading uniform the better. I'll be back in an hour or so to check in," she said. Mr. Schuester thanked her and she left the room.

"What do you think they're asking her Mr. Schue?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, Santana. They probably just want you to recount what happened," he said gently.

Santana scoffed. "Do they expect it to be that easy? It was hell."

"No, of course they don't expect it to be easy. They just want to get you talking. Anything you say will help these guys out. Who knows, talking about it might help you and Quinn out too," he said with a knowing face.

She stared at her teacher before mumbling a "It sure as hell won't," under her breath. Mr. Schue heard her clear as day but didn't want to say anything to set her off. He couldn't have imagined the hell they went through. What Santana told him in the car about what had happened once they got out was traumatizing enough. The fact that there was more to the story he didn't know the details to killed him.

"Mr. Schue?" Santana asked as if she had been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry Santana, what is it?"

"I don't want them to be dead," she said quietly.

He wanted to put his arm around her but wasn't sure how the girl would react judging by her recent behavior. He didn't need to wonder for long as the small girl buried her face in his neck and began to cry.

"I know Santana, I know you don't," he said soothingly. Santana continued to silently cry into her teacher's shoulder when Quinn re-entered the room, a stunned and scared expression on her face.

"Quinn?" Mr. Schue prompted.

"He- He watched us," she choked out.

Santana lifted her head from Mr. Schue's and looked her friend in the eye.

"What do you mean 'he watched us'?"

Instead of answering, she rolled the IV back to it's corner in the room and awkwardly got herself back into bed and pulled the covers over her belly. She rubbed small circles over her baby bump and stared off into space.

"_Quinn_," Santana pushed. "What's going on?"

"He watched us Santana. Both of us. They found hundreds of pictures of us in the living room. Candid ones. Of you and Puck, of me and Puck, us alone, Puck alone, me and Finn, Glee rehearsals. Th-There's one of me taken from outside my bathroom window getting ready for a shower. I-I wasn't dressed," she hiccupped.

Both Santana and Mr. Schue had not been expecting this new information. He stalked them first?

"Guys-" Mr. Schue began but Santana cut him off.

"How long, Q?" she asked the blonde. "How long was he doing it for? What's the earliest picture?"

Quinn sniffled and placed the back of her hands on her face to cool it down, she was beginning to really feel the effects of this fever.

"I don't know. The earliest one I saw was of us cheering at a football game," Quinn said.

Santana sat still in shock that this grown man had stalked them for, Santana figured, at least three months. Quinn was two months pregnant before Sue kicked her off the Cheerios.

"Last year," Quinn said.

"What?" Santana's head snapped up as Quinn added on the end of her sentence.

"Last year. The football game was from freshman year," the tears welled up again in the blonde's eyes.

Mr. Schue stepped in. "Do you mean to say that this man has been stalking you and Santana and the boys for over a year?" he asked.

Quinn nodded.

"That's exactly what it means, Will," came Daley's voice. "We found pictures all over the living room and folders filled with them," he said apologetically. "If we could just have a few minutes with Miss Lopez, will be out of your hair for the night," he said.

Santana quietly left Quinn and Mr. Schue and followed the officer to the hall. She took a seat in a comfortable looking chair, her mind reeling from the recent news.

"Santana," Detective Nash began, "I understand the shock your feeling right now, but when Quinn recounted the events of what the both of you went through, she mentioned something pretty disturbing," he said gently. Not wanting to blurt it out in her face.

"I'm sorry Detective, but the entire situation was pretty disturbing don't you think? Can you be a tad more specific?" she said a bit harsh.

"I'm talking about something Puckerman did specifically to you. I'd imagine it's not something you probably are comfortable acknowledging but you need to tell us how exactly it happened, Santana," he said still gently.

Santana's blood was boiling. Of course she knew what he was talking about. Quinn told. _Fucking __Quinn __told __them,_ she thought. _After __she __promised __in __the __car __to __not __tell. __That __pregnant __little __bitch._

"I don't know what she told you happened to me," Santana said, "but she's lying. He didn't touch me. _She__'__s_ the one he assaulted, not me."

**A/N: HOORAY! Another chapter down! Sorry for the wait on this! I work crazy hours at work and from now until Christmas I'll be working non stop! I'm off Thursdays and Fridays though so I hope to put an update (or maybe two) up each week on either of those days. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Allow me to get all my lame excuses for not having this chapter up sooner out of the way. I thought I had posted chapter 14 until I realized I didn't fully submit it! It wasn't until about a week or two ago that I realized I hadn't actually put it up. Then I went back and reread the chapter and changed and tweaked some things and now it is finally here! To anyone who I may have scared about abandoning this story- fear not! I will not abandon it until it is 100% completed. I'm so sorry for the wait, I hope this installment makes up for it, please let me know in the reviews! Even if it's to yell at me! Also, to those who have asked about/reviwed my other story, I plan on returning to it once Taken is finished. I simply can't do both at the same time, I try to keep my focus on just one =)Okay, I've rambled long enough! Back to the story!**

The officers let Santana finish her story and let her return to the room. All she could do was pray that they believed her. She knew it was wrong. She knew should have just said what really happened, but it was like her brain wouldn't allow it. She was on autopilot when it came to that topic. She would not address it.

She took her time making her way from the waiting area back to the room, thoughts wandering. The cops had let her peruse a few of the photos Puck's dad had been keeping. It was disgusting. Pictures upon pictures of the Titans football games, of Glee rehearsals and performances. The majority were of Quinn and Puck together, either getting into his truck in the school parking lot, or walking into Puck's house. She had also seen the one Quinn mentioned about herself naked before getting in the shower. What creeped her out about that wasn't the fact that Quinn was naked, it was that she was in the Fabray house. This was before her parents had even thrown the girl out, which meant he had figured out the baby scandal on his own from all of his stalking. The most recent pictures were taken on the day the girls had been kidnapped. Multiple shots of a frustrated Santana outside of her car waiting for Quinn had littered the table in front of her. She had pushed them away and back toward the officers when she had enough.

Upon approaching the room she shared with Quinn she heard new voices. She cautiously peeked her head in the doorway to see who it was so she could decide if she should keep walking or not. She felt her eyes well up with tears at the sight of her parents in the room. Her mother was sitting at Quinn's bedside stroking the girl's blonde hair as she slept. Her father and Mr. Schue were have a quiet discussion.

"Mami," she said. It came from her mouth before she could even control it. The relief at seeing her mother was so great that for a moment she believed everything would be alright.

All three adult's heads turned at Santana's voice.

"Santana," her mother said softly, a bright smile appearing. She immediately got up and walked briskly to her daughter, enveloping her in an embrace so full of love that it could only be challenged by one other person.

Her father wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter and just like that the family was reunited.

"Baby, are you alright?" her mother asked wiping the fly away strands of hair out of Santana's face. "What happened? How did you two end up with him? Have you eaten? Oh, Santana sit down love, you need rest."

Mr. Schue smiled sweetly at her overly concerned mother.

"Aye, Maria, let her breathe. Santana?" said her father.

"Hi Papi. Look, I know you want to know everything and I'll tell you just not right now. I just had to tell the cops everything and I'm not really up to it. I'm okay, I'm just-" she wiped at a stray tear, "I'm just so happy to see you both."

Her mother wiped a tear of her own. "You have no idea."

Mr. Schue cut in. "The hospital contacted you and Quinn's parents about an hour after everything was settled in."

Santana gave him a nod of understanding and looked past her mother to the sleeping form of Quinn.

"The Fabrays aren't coming are they?" she asked, even though they all already knew the answer.

"It doesn't look like it, no."

"Those little fucki-"

"Santana!" both her parents scolded.

"No! This is a load of crap. Her life is shit. I thought it couldn't go lower than kicking her out of the house, but she goes _missing_ and they get a call that she's found but sick in the hospital and aren't the least bit concerned? I swear I'm going to rip those uptight Christians a new one so hard I'll give them a new meaning of the word crucifixion."

"Baby-" her mother tried to soothe. She put an arm around her daughter's waist to pull her close but Santana resisted.

"Mami, stop it!" she said and pushed away.

"You're going to wake up Quinn," said her father softly but sternly.

"So what if I do? Would that really be the worst thing to happen in her life? Getting woken up from a snooze? I don't think so. God. I just-"

"Santana?"

Santana felt as if the world had stopped spinning. That wasn't the voice of Mr. Schue, of her parents, of Quinn. It was the voice of the person that represented everything good in the world. The voice of someone who cared about everyone, the hottest girl in the school- hell on the planet-, the person responsible for Santana waking up everyday with a smile on her face, the person she fought through those wretched hours in the basement for. There was a time she actually thought she may not hear that voice again. But there it was, in all it's innocent glory standing in the doorway with a Barbie backpack. Brittany.

Without saying a thing Santana stopped what was doing and ran to her, laying a kiss full on her mouth. Brittany responded with the same enthusiasm Santana was giving her. Brittany probably didn't know the full extent of what had happened, and she didn't ever have to if she didn't want to. All she knew was that someone had taken Santana from her. The one person who always watched out for her no matter what, cared about her opinion, and gave the best sweet lady kisses.

While her parents were still getting used to this side of their daughter, they didn't say anything and let them have their moment.

"We'll uh, let you two have a few minutes," Santana's father said.

No words were spoken as the three adults exited the room. Santana had heard her father but kept her eyes soley on Brittany.

"B?"

"Hi," Brittany responded.

Santana laughed. She laughed the first genuine laugh she had had in days. She felt something lift from her shoulders. When her mother hugged her it felt like everything would be okay, but the feeling was fleeting. With Brittany, it felt lasting. It felt like no matter how hard it was going to be for her to move past this trauma, Brittany would be right be her side there to listen and help.

"Santana, where did you go?" she asked sitting on the bed unoccupied by Quinn. "I mean, I know that the bad took you and Q somewhere bad but where?"

Santana let out a sigh. She wasn't going to hide the truth from Brittany, she just had to make it less ugly.

"Well Britt, you know how Puck's dad makes him sad because he left Puck when he was little?"

"Totally," she said nodding her head understanding.

Santana smiled. "Well, he was the bad man who took us. I'm still not really sure why. He was mad because of how close me and Quinn are with Puck and he wanted to hurt us."

Brittany stared right into Santana's eyes. "Did he?"

Santana's insides felt like they were ripping in half. _Yes. He did, Britt. He hurt me really bad._ Could she say it though?

Santana was silent for a moment, her eyes finding the floor and her head fighting with her. She could feel Brittany's brilliant blue eyes still lingering on her.

"Yeah. He did, B."

And just like the magic she was, she didn't pry any further. She didn't ask how or where or when. She asked a question and got an answer and that was enough for her. She knew Santana was tough and did things her own way and knew how to work with that.

"Why is Quinn sleeping?"

Santana looked over at Quinn, the girl's eyes still shut, oblivious to the world around her. Santana wished she could be as lucky, but having Brittany here with her was the next best thing.

"She's sick. You know when you get sick, or when Lord Tubbington gets sick from all that smoking and you force him into bed to get better? That's why Quinn's sleeping."

"That makes sense," Brittany said, her eyes on Quinn also. "But why does she have wires coming out of her? Is she trying out a new alien look while she's here?"

Santana laughed again. "No Britt, she's no alien. The wires help give the baby medicine and it helps the doctor see how healthy she is."

"Oh no! The baby is sick too?" Brittany asked incredibly concerned.

Truth was Santana had no idea. They all said the baby was fine but if Quinn was sick that meant the baby was sick, right? Either way, she didn't want to worry Brittany anymore than she already was.

"No, the baby is fine B. We just need Quinn to get better."

There was a comfortable silence amongst the girls since Brittany was satisfied with the answer. It was the dancer who spoke first.

"Hey San, where's Puck? I mean, I'm here for you because I promised the second I knew where you were I was going to go to you. Because I love you more than anyone. And I know Puck loves Quinn more than anyone and he was really sad that she was gone. That's why he left to get you, so why isn't he here?" she asked politely.

Santana's heart fluttered and fell at the same time.

"I love you too, so much," she said reaching out for Brittany's hand who let her have it. "And Puck would so totally be here if he could, I know that, but he can't be."

"How come?" Brittany asked quietly.

Santana gently relayed what had happened when Puck and Finn came to get them. She told them they found them, the bad man let her and Quinn go in exchange for the boys, and they haven't seen them since. She left out all information about Tom and the blood and the woods and Mr. Schue.

"So now we have to find them?" Brittany asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, B. But the cops and stuff are already looking for them and me and Q helped and as soon as we're out of this godforsaken hell hole I promise we can help more," she promised.

It was at this moment that Quinn started fussing. It appeared like she was having a bad dream. Beads of sweat appeared on her foreheard, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her head kept turning from side to side.

"Nooooo," she moaned. "I can't. Noooo."

"You can't what Quinn?" asked Brittany as though the girl was awake.

"She's having a nightmare B, she can't hear you." Santana got up from the bed she was seated on and moved to Quinn's side holding one of her arms.

"Q wake up," she told her gently. When nothing happened except Quinn's breathing getting faster, she became more bold and shook her. "Quinn. It's okay Quinn, wake up. Come on Quinn."

As soon as Santana took a seat on Quinn's mattress, she awoke.

"PUCK!" her eyes flew open.

"Quinn, it's okay!" said Santana.

Quinn's eyes darted around the room, taking a few seconds to re-familiarize herself.

"Santana?" she asked. She sounded small and afraid.

"It's me," Santana comforted. Brittany watched from perched on Santana's bed as Quinn began sobbing.

Santana pulled her friend into a warm hug and slowly rocked her just as she had in Puckerman's cellar.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay," she soothed.

"But-but Tom..and I couldn't..and then he shot Puck right in..in front of me," she cried, muffled into Santana's shoulder making the uniform even more filthy than it already was.

Santana closed her eyes. This is what made her want to put all her effort into Quinn. This is what made her feel like the worst friend in the entire world for telling the cops that Quinn lied to them about who was sexually assaulted. The girl was broken. She didn't have parents, she was pregnant, sick in a hospital, had been kidnapped, tortured, and now her boyfriend is missing and presumably in poor condition.

"Shh, I know Q, but it was a dream. It didn't happen."

"Yes it did! Maybe not the last part but Tom was real! That happened Santana! A man's life was in my hands and I let him die. All I did was stare at him!"

"Quinn listen to me. That is not your fault. None of us would have had any idea what to do even if we were allowed to help you, okay?" she told her.

"Helped who?" asked Brittany.

Quinn's head snapped in the direction of the voice, not even realizing her friend was there until now. She gasped.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah Quinn it's me! Do I look different or something?" she asked sweetly, joking with the girl in the bed. Brittany got up to give Quinn one of her famous hugs. Brittany was convinced people were always left in better spirits after a hug with her.

"No," Quinn laughed tearfully, "you look perfect. I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too," said Brittany with a toothy grin.

"Well look at us. The Unholy Trinity together forever," Santana said. The girls all sat on Quinn's bed, as happy as they could be for the time being.

Just then, Detective Nash and Officer Daley walked back in.

"Sorry to break up the reunion girls," said Nash. "Miss," he directed at Brittany, "could you give us a moment with them please?"

Brittany looked to Santana. If Santana needed Brittany to stay she would stay, no matter what cops thought.

"It's okay, Britt," Santana said. "Go wait with my parents and Mr. Schue."

The blonde nodded her head, grabbed her backpack and quietly left the room.

"What happened?" Quinn asked with a sense of foreboding.

"Well, for one thing, we know you weren't exactly telling the truth earlier Miss Lopez," Detective Nash said looking at her skeptically. Quinn gave them both a confused look but remained quiet. "Secondly, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman were just dropped off outside the main entrance of this hospital. Nobody got the make or license plate of the car, but they're here. In one piece more or less."

Both Quinn and Santana were at a loss for words. Quinn began crying in relief and Santana started lauging.

"Oh my God, can we see them? I- please? We need to," she asked.

Quinn sniffled. "I need to see Puck. Please," she begged with watery eyes.

Both officers gave them sad smiles. "Not at the moment, but soon. They're both extremely shaken up," said Daley.

"But are they okay? There was a gun shot and.." Quinn trailed off hoping they'd pick up and answer her.

Daley sighed. "The boys are physically fine. Maybe a few bruises but they're unscathed."

"Then what the hell happened?" asked Santana.

The officers exchanged looks before Nash spoke.

"It appears Puckerman, the father, shot and killed Hannah, his own daughter."

**A/N: AHHH! I went there, can you believe it? I kind of can't. This story is always surprising me and is a blast to write. I hope you enjoy it and don't hate me too much. The plot thickens as we move forward! Sorry again for the wait, and don't forget to REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

Santana's heart dropped at the news. _Mother of fucking God._ Hannah Puckerman was nine years old and her own father killed her? _Where had she even come from? How were Puck and Finn? When could she see them? How could someone kill an innocent nine year old girl? _Her mind was met with a million questions, none of which she had the answers to. Both officers remained silent, letting the new information sink in with the girls.

She looked over at Quinn whose face had gone whiter than a piece of paper. Her eyes were glassy and she remained completely still.

Daley cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry for the loss girls. We'll leave you for today and will probably be back tomorrow. Thank you for sitting with us earlier. I promise we will catch this bastard, you understand?" he asked them.

Neither girl responded. Quinn remained in catatonic-like state and Santana sat on the edge of her own bed because she felt it was the only thing that would keep her from collapsing to the floor completely.

They officers left the room and Santana could immediately hear a nurse berating them for telling the girls such news. She heard something along the lines of '_do you really think they can afford to hear something like that right now? In their current condition? Shame on you.'_

"Puck," she heard Quinn mutter. "I-I need to go find him," she said.

Santana felt torn. She knew she should stop Quinn from leaving. The girl was sick, pregnant, and traumatized, the last thing anyone needed was for her to wander around the hospital and collapse from exhaustion or worse. On the other hand Santana knew that if the roles were reversed she'd be out of that room so fast that not even a cheetah could catch her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Puck could be feeling. _Does he even know?_ she thought.

She watched as Quinn struggled out of her bed, throw on slippers a nurse had set for her should she need to use the bathroom or stretch her legs, grab her IV stand and begin to wheel it out of the room as she went.

Santana said nothing. She didn't stop her because she knew it would be no use. Quinn needed to see him. _Hell, I need to see him_. _Them._ She would wait though. Whether that was because she knew she wasn't supposed to be allowed to see them or because she was horrified, she did not know. Presumably, the latter.

She remained sitting on the bed, hatred coursing through her veins. How much more was she expected to handle? If it wasn't for her Lima Heights toughness she would be crumbling, much like the way she saw Quinn was slowly falling. It was like with each new horrifying development, Santana built up more walls. The worse things got, the harder it would be to deal with the outcome, so she simply wouldn't.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there angry at her thoughts and trying to pretend as though things weren't affecting her when Brittany gently re-entered the room.

"San?" she asked. She sat on the bed next to her girlfriend and held out her hand for Santana to take.

Santana turned her head halfway looking at Brittany's extended hand. She placed her own tanned hand into Brittany's grasp. She didn't even notice how badly her hands were shaking.

"What happened, Santana?" came her soft voice again.

"Nothing," she said. She wasn't going to lay more heartbreak on Brittany. She cared so much about everyone. She knew Brittany would somehow try to fix what happened to Hannah and wouldn't understand that sometimes you can't fix the terrible things.

"Nothing," she repeated. "They just wanted to tell us that Puck and Finn are in the hospital and they're okay and we'll get to see them soon."

Brittany smiled. A smile from Brittany always turns a smile on Santana. "That's so great! I knew you guys would all be okay. It's because you all believe so much in each other. You trusted that you'd all be fine and now you are. See how that works, San?"

Santana stared at Brittany, marveling in her blue eyes and underestimated intelligence and wisdom.

"Yeah, I see that now B. Would you do something for me?" Santana asked. "Would you lay with me?"

"Of course I will, Santana. You just have to do something for me first," she said. She rose from the bed and unfolded Santana's yet to be used hospital gown from the bedside table. "You have to put this on and let the doctors help you."

Not for the first time that day, Santana's stomach dropped. She dropped her eyes so she was no longer making eye contact with Brittany.

"I can't Britt."

"You have to, Santana. It's the only way they're going to let you out and come home with me. I know you don't want to, and I know it will make you scared and sad but you have to do it before you get even more scared and more sad. Please? For me?"

Brittany was Santana's weakness. She finally met the tall blonde's eyes and gave a small, barely there nod.

She had just finished changing out of her Cheerios uniform when they both heard a raucous down the hall.

Santana crossed her arms in front of her, feeling very uncomfortable wearing nothing but a thin plastic layer. She and Brittany each made their way to peeking out the doorway.

"No, I don't want to sleep! Please. No! Mr. Schue, let go of me! I just-I ju- Hannah..and Tom.."

It was Quinn surrounded by three on duty nurses, Santana's parents, and Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schue was facing her, gently holding both of her arms while she struggled to get away.

The group was slowly making their way back towards the girls' shared space. Santana could make out one of the nurses wheeling Quinn's IV drip behind them. She had ripped it out again.

Quinn was led into the room by their teacher, the blonde seemingly unaware of the presence of anyone else in the room but him.

"Mr. Schue, please don't let them make me sleep. I can't. Not right now. Please," she said as he got her settled down into her bed.

"Quinn you have to let them do what they think is best. I can't imagine what you're going through. Either of you," he added looking over at Santana, "but you need to breathe and relax. You haven't eaten yet and you're still exhausted. Just calm down."

Slowly, she did. The crowd in the room was making Santana uneasy, partially because of her lack of clothing, she just wanted everyone to leave.

One of the nurses announced that now was a proper time for any guests to leave. With a kiss from both her parents and an 'I'm proud of you' from Brittany, the three left. Mr. Schue hung around a few extra minutes to make sure Quinn was calm as a nurse set up her IV once again.

Mr. Schue gave Santana a small smile and said quietly, "I'm proud of you too." With that, he too left the room.

The nurse was talking to her, something about an exam tomorrow with a doctor, Santana was nodding her head but she wasn't really paying attention.

_What on earth are they proud of me for? That I changed my clothes? What am I a six year old learning to dress myself? I'm pathetic._

By the time she fought her way out of her thoughts she realized it was just her and Quinn alone again in the room, probably for the remainder of the night. Quinn was still awake despite the nurse having given her something to feel drowsy. She was currently playing with the edge of the blankets.

Santana didn't have to ask to know that she never made it to Puck. She was back too soon and hadn't even known where she was going to begin with. Santana felt something strange pass over her. They hadn't really been alone together since their captivity in the basement apart from their walk through the woods. All hell had broken loose by that point though. The last time she and Quinn sat in a silence like this together had been right after Santana had called 911. She wanted to say something to break the silence. She knew Quinn would probably be sleeping soon, but she felt an overwhelming need to talk to her. To hear her speak without someone else butting in, speaking for her, or making assumptions about either of them. She wanted to have a conversation that didn't involve the police or yelling at each other. They were the only two that knew what the other had been through. She suddenly felt a very strong bond establish itself between her and Quinn. They were both headstrong, always refusing help and sure they could do things on their own. They needed each other though. To keep each other sane, to calm each other down, to talk it out, to make each other feel better. They now shared something much deeper than common interests and a mutual sexual partner in Puck.

"How did it come out?" Santana asked. She knew she didn't have to explain to Quinn that she meant the girl's IV.

"I ripped it out," Quinn said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need it."

_Of course_, Santana thought. She looked over at Quinn giving her a small smile, "Obviously, you do."

"No," Quinn stated firmly, "I don't."

"And why on earth is that?"

"Because I haven't been self dependent," said the blonde meeting Santana's gaze.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't underst-"

"I'm a terrible person. I've relied so much on other people to make all my problems go away or to save me. I bullied people so that they wouldn't see how miserable I really was. I have always needed a guy on my arm to show off to the school.." she trailed off shaking her head in disbelief at herself.

"Q those things are so trivial, you-"

"Stop it Santana," she snapped, "let me finish."

Santana obeyed as Quinn continued.

"My point was mainly proven these past few days. Where would I have been without you? You were the one always thinking of a plan to escape. You got us out of those ropes, you kept your head, you held me when I cried. I couldn't even freaking _stand up_ without help from you or Finn. I ruin everything. If I'd have just gotten in the car without fighting, then me, you, and Finn would have been okay. Puck could have handled his dad! It's because of me we stayed back, because of me his dad shot at the car. I'm the reason we had to pull over and meet Tom and get him killed!"

"Quinn-"

Santana could see Quinn easily working herself up as her breathing came rapidly, but the other girl kept talking.

"Then, when I actually had the chance to save him I did _nothing_. I didn't know how. Not without help. And now we're here and you need so much more help than you're letting on. I practically allowed him to do what he did to you and I don't know how to help you because I don't how to help myself. And the worst part is because I can't help myself I can't help this baby. I have no right to be responsible for someone else's life when my own is in shambles. I just- I- I can't. And Hannah. She's everything to Puck..I just- I hate who I am. And I can't sleep because it all happens all over again. I see everything," she cried.

Santana said nothing. She thought about pressing the call button for a nurse, but waited to see if Quinn would calm herself down. What was Santana supposed to say after _that?_ She couldn't let Quinn believe in that guilt, it'd kill her.

Without acknowledging any particular point Quinn had just brought up, Santana re-asked her question.

"So, why did you take it out?"

Quinn looked at her for a moment and sniffled.

"Because I need to learn to take care of myself. Tom didn't get a chance for help, little Hannah clearly didn't, why should I?"

Santana sighed. "Because Quinn. This is a fucked up world, I'll be the first person to tell you that. You can't help who you are. You think you're this terrible, selfish person. And you know what? You definitely have your moments, and yes some of them were these past few days, but I sure as hell don't blame you. Not for one second do I think any of this is your fault, it's not. You had no control over what that douchebag did. Any of it."

She could tell Quinn was listening to her, but the blonde's eyes were getting heavy. Santana knew sleep would claim her soon.

"Your baby needs you to be strong Quinn. You aren't a bad mother, you're just letting your emotions get the better of you."

She was sure Quinn was sleeping at this point but let herself keep talking.

"And as for me, I'm getting there Q. In case you didn't notice, I'm out of that damn uniform. It's kind of hard to rock a freaking hospital gown, but I think I'm doing okay. I'll admit that I need help, okay? You're right. I can't bear the though of anyone touching me or coming near me unless it's you or Britt. It's because anytime someone does I just feel his grimy hands on me. I see his nasty ass body hovering above me like a wet dog, and I feel his filthy hands inside me and it _hurts _Quinn. I don't- I don't know how I'm _supposed_ to handle this. I just know that I can't have people jumping down my throat about it like they have been."

And that's where she let her voice stop. It was becoming to real.

"I heard all of that," came Quinn's low voice, laced with sleep, eyes still closed.

"Goodnight, Quinn." Santana said ignoring her comment and making sure Quinn knew the topic was not open for discussion.

She didn't have to worry though, as Quinn already seemed to be sleeping again. Santana decided sleep didn't sound half bad right about now, and drifted off herself, trying to forget about all the painful things she had discovered that day.

When she woke up it felt as if she'd only been asleep for an hour or two. Groaning, she turned to look at the clock and was surprised to realize she was right. It _had _only been two hours.

"I know it's early, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just had to see if you guys were okay," said a voice.

Santana jumped, instantly frightened, and snapped her head in the direction of the voice.

"Oh my God, Puck!" she exclaimed in an excited whisper.

He stood in between both her and Quinn's beds clad in pajama pants and a loose tank top. Automatically awake, she quickly threw the covers off herself and ran to him. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her as well and rubbed her back that she flinched away. His hands were the same size, they felt the same. She was right back in her worst nightmare.

"Sorry," she said at the look he gave. "Everything has just been setting me on edge."

Puck gave her a sad smile, not knowing what to say about the whole situation. Santana knew he wanted to know exactly what had happened to her and Quinn, just like they were desperate to find out what happened to him and Finn. And Hannah. She saw him staring down at Quinn's sleeping form. It was the same way she looked at Brittany.

"Do you want me to wake her?" she asked.

"No," he said not taking his eyes off his girlfriend. "I want her to sleep. Is she okay?"

Santana lowered herself back onto her bed as Puck took a seat on the edge of Quinn's.

"Honestly? I have no fucking idea. Sometimes I think yes, and I think she's coping way better than I am but just cries a little more. Other times, no way. She's sick and hurt and-" she stopped herself from saying that Quinn blames herself because she knew Puck would transfer her guilt onto himself and she didn't want that either. "and I don't know. I'm honestly really worried."

"How sick? I mean, what about the baby?" he asked immediately concerned.

"I don't know Puck," she said gently. "She's got a high fever and the flu or something like that. They say the baby is okay. The IV is keeping them both hydrated so they get nutrients or some shit. I don't know all this medical stuff," she added lightly.

Puck just nodded, still looking at Quinn and holding her hand, hoping not to wake her from her slumber.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?"

They both asked at the same time.

"I'm fine," Santana quickly dismissed. "I'm worried about you," she said taking in Puck's bloodshot eyes and bruised face. She was sure she was bruised all over his body, she just couldn't see. She wanted to bring up Hannah somehow, but even she didn't have the balls to ask what happened to his little sister.

"Puck," she began slowly, trying to catch his eye. "I am so sor-"

"Save it, Santana." he snapped a bit loudly. "I know you're sorry. Everyone is. Just drop it," he commanded.

And she did.

Quinn chose that moment to slowly and sleepily open her hazel eyes to the dark room. When her eyes finally settled on Puck, her eyes bulged and Santana was sure they were full of tears as usual. _And rightfully so_, she thought.

Quinn sat up as much as she could in bed.

"Puck," she said almost in disbelief.

"Hi baby," he said. He scooted up closer to her on the bed and kissed her. She kissed him right back, both oblivious to the rest of the world.

Santana looked on and smiled. She wasn't jealous because she had seen Brittany and had her moments with her. She knew Brittany would be back first thing in the morning. Puck was what Quinn needed. He wasn't one of the boys Quinn needed to "have on her arm" as she had put it earlier. He was it. The two understood and accepted each other more than anyone else could. Santana almost wanted to laugh she was so overcome with joy at their sweet reunion. Instead, she turned on her side, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. For the first time in days, she slept with a smile.

**A/N: Yay! Quick galore in the next chapter, don't you fear! I love all the thoughts/predictions in the reviews! Keep the coming because you never know what might pop up in a chapter ;) Thanks for sticking with me everyone. Don't forget to REVIEW! **


End file.
